Bad Omen
by ncislove
Summary: Abby: "What am I doing? I'm doing what you should have done long time ago. I'm putting an end to all of this." Gibbs/Abby
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I started this fic at the end of the last season, fully intending to write my own conclusion to the Mexico case before this season started… unfortunately, it didn't happen. So while this starts off with canon events, things change… drastically (esp. starting next chapter). I'm not done with it yet, but if I don't start posting, I'll never finish (but I'm 30+ pages into it and it's mostly outlined). I am, however, headed out on a 2 week road trip with flat!Gibbs (look him up on facebook – I took him 9000 miles around the US last fall) in a week… so.. yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Abby paced back and forth in front of her computer, her phone cradled to her ear. "Like right now? Did the director say what it's about? Can it wait, like, five minutes?" Director Vance's secretary tried to answer each of Abby's questions, but Abby didn't give her time to get a word in. "Be-because, I had a breakthrough in the case and if my Gibbs '<em>gibbs-o-meter' <em>is working, he should be through that door any minute." She glanced over her shoulder, and sucked in a deep breath as Gibbs strode into the lab. "Oh! Gotta go." She hung up before the words were out of her mouth and spun around to Gibbs. "Do you know something I don't know?"

"Probably not." Gibbs arched a brow; it wasn't like Abby to look so worried.

"Because Director Vance's office called and he wants to see me."

"About what?" He leaned his hip against the table and gave her a concerned look.

"Well, I don't know, but that's the thing. It's like a bad omen. I remember the last time the director wanted to see me. Do you know about the last time the director wanted to see me?" She figured she should test the waters before blurting everything out. Even if it was just Gibbs.

"No." He normally indulged in her rambling, but he had a case that needed to be solved.

Abby's eyes grew wide, "no sense in mentioning _that_ again."

"Abbs." He did know about the last time the Director had called her up, but it wasn't worth bringing up. He moved closer, invading her space. "You said you had a break through? About the case?"

There was something about his close proximity that always seemed to snap her out of whatever rant she was on. "Right! Work. Focus." She inhaled sharply and turned to the computer screen. "So, Ducky ran the tissue…"

Abby rattled off everything she knew but the phone call from Vance's secretary still lingered in the back of her mind. As much as she wanted to go up and see what it was about, there was a sense of dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Good work, give the address to Tony and Ziva." Gibbs handed her a mini-version of her favorite drink. "Nice job."

"What the bio-hazardous material is this?" Abby frowned at the small drink. She could easily down it one sip, she was sure of it, she'd done it before. Twice.

Gibbs shrugged. They had been out of their jumbo-sized cups he usually supplied her with, and he didn't have time to wait for the barista to run to the storage room for more. "It's all they had."

"A mini-pow? This is another bad omen" She held the cup an arm's length from her body and eyed it suspiciously. "Gibbs, this doesn't bode well for my future."

He was in a rush, but Abby seemed generally concerned, so rather than retreating back to the squad room, Gibbs figured he could spare a few extra minutes. Abby and her sanity were worth it. "Abby, I wouldn't worry about it," he said gently, waiting for her to make eye contact.

"Why's that?" She wondered briefly if maybe he did know something that she didn't.

"Because," He moved closer, and gave her his most reassuring look. "I've got your back. Always have," he leaned in and brushed his lips gently across her cheek. "Always will."

Her eyes followed him out of the lab and then Abby smiled to herself. Gibbs always knew the right thing to say to put her at ease. With Gibbs on her side nothing, not even Director Vance, could scare her. _Unless he found out about... _Abby shrugged. _Gibbs has my back. _

Abby turned back to her computer and fired off e-mails to Tony and Ziva. Then, giving herself a brief pep-talk, Abby headed for the elevator. She stepped out at the squad room, the team was busy, crowded around the plasma, but Gibbs caught her eye. He smiled and gave a little nod, and Abby felt a flood of relief wash over her. Without Gibbs, this job wasn't worth the stress. Or the long hours.

Abby approached the Director's secretary, Kristina, with caution. "He said I was in trouble, didn't he…?

"Actually… "

"Because I know it wasn't right, but..." Abby rattled on about helping babies and building houses. She knew it wasn't technically allowed, but she figured that if anything, using NCIS's connections to help non-profits were a benefit to all.

Kristina smiled. She liked Abby, but when she was on a roll it was near impossible to get a word in unless you were Agent Gibbs and, on occasion, Director Vance. She waited until Abby sucked in a deep breath, and then cut her off before she could continue. "Remember Alejandro Rivera from the Justice Department in Mexico?"

"Oooh yeah," Abby's lips curved into a seductive smile. The last time she'd seen him, he'd practically undressed her with his eyes. She wasn't interested in starting anything with him, but it was nice to be appreciated, even if it was just for her looks.

"He wants you to fly down to Mexico and speak and some law enforcement symposium."

"Nice!" She hadn't left the DC area in… well, L.A. last year didn't count. "When do I leave?"

"I think today, but the director doesn't want you to travel alone, says Mexico is too dangerous these days, so he's sending an escort."

"Oh God, as long as it's not McGee," Abby rolled her eyes. "I mean he's never been fun to travel with, but lately he's been acting all squirrely since Alejandro tried to undress me with his eyes." She didn't want to start anything with McGee either, but she respected him, and didn't need to rub anything in his face - even if it was just harmless flirting.

As if on cue, McGee rounded the corner. "Uh hi," he smiled at Abby. "The director wanted to see me?"

Abby smiled and shifted her gaze to Kristina. _Are you kidding me?_

* * *

><p>They were on their way out the door, but just before he stepped into the elevator, Gibbs saw Abby heading down the stairs with McGee, both had been up with the director. Sending Tony and Ziva to the car ahead, he offered to meet them out front, and then turned back to Abby. "Everything okay?"<p>

"Oh…yeah." She gave him a pained smile. "Alejandro Rivera has invited me to Mexico to give a presentation on forensics. _McGee_ will be my escort."

Gibbs wasn't fond of the idea of McGee traveling with Abby, but Abby seemed less than thrilled with the idea, so he let it slide. He wasn't jealous of McGee, per say, but McGee had likely seen _all_ of Abby's tattoos whereas Gibbs had only heard about them. "Alejandro Rivera, huh?" He had put up with Alejandro eyeing Abby while he was in town visiting NCIS, but it was troubling that he wanted Abby in Mexico.

Abby smiled. For a split second there was a hint of jealousy in Gibbs' eyes and then it was gone. She couldn't quite figure him out, she thought that deep down there might be something there, but on the other hand, Gibbs was protective of his team, so she couldn't go as far as to what he was jealous of. Her most girly side wanted to believe that he was jealous over her because he wanted her, her logical side said he was jealous of others using her in a professional capacity. He hated to share her with the FBI and they were only a few blocks down the street compared to Mexico.

"Yeah, we won't be gone for more than a few days. I'll call you when we arrive. I need to go pack, we leave this afternoon."

"Be safe, Abbs." Gibbs glanced at McGee who was digging around his desk drawer. "Make sure McGee sticks to bottled water." He leaned in to kiss her cheek again, lingering a little longer than earlier.

"See you soon, Gibbs."

Gibbs' lips twitched into a smile before he headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The three days in Mexico were possibly the worst three days of Abby's life. The moment she and McGee had stepped off the plane and were greeted by Alejandro, she had known something was off. On paper, the symposium looked great, but something in the back of her mind had been nagging her, telling her to turn around and go home. To Gibbs.<p>

It didn't help that McGee hadn't even made it twelve hours in the country before his stomach troubles started. He had been sure to stick with bottled water, but hadn't given a second thought about eating unpasteurized yogurt.

The class got off to a rocky start, but once Abby had proven that she knew what she was talking about, the students seemed eager to learn from her; asking question after question. They were skeptical at first that she would be able to shed any new light on the cold case that they had been assigned, but as things seemed to fall in place seamlessly, everyone started getting excited.

Then Paloma Reynosa showed up.

Abby's gut had twisted at how crucial evidence had fallen into her lap. Then, when she had a few moments alone, she did a deeper search of their victim. Pedro Hernandez. When a photo of a beautiful woman with glossy red hair and a young girl with piercing blue eyes covered her computer screen, Abby's hand flew to her mouth to try and cover the audible gasp. She slammed the lid of her laptop down, and sat back in her chair, pressing a hand to her chest at the feeling that her heart was about to pound out through her ribcage.

Before, things had felt hinky. The sudden invite to Mexico to work a cold case that had gone unsolved for 20 years. Now, in the course of just a few days, the answers had fallen into place and she knew exactly what happened. The sudden realization that she was being set up to discover undoubtedly Gibbs' darkest secret made her sick to her stomach.

She barely made it to the bathroom before she lost her lunch.

* * *

><p>Abby shifted uncomfortably beside McGee on their flight back to DC. He had managed to keep down his breakfast so far, but it was questionable on whether or not he would make it through the flight. As far as McGee was concerned, she was uncomfortable with being so close to someone who could blow any at minute. Abby shifted again in her seat, her mind going over all the details she had uncovered while in Mexico.<p>

In the back of her mind she had always known that Gibbs had tracked down and killed the man that had killed his wife and daughter. It was wrong, and illegal, but on some level she understood. If someone killed Gibbs, she wouldn't sit back and do nothing - she'd put her forensic skills to use.

But more than the case itself, there was something about the way it fell into her lap. Being asked to Mexico and given that case was something she could write off as a coincidence (although Gibbs didn't believe in coincidences, so she wasn't sure she did either), but the leader of a drug cartel riding up with the missing puzzle piece? Someone wanted this case solved and wanted _her_ to solve it.

As soon as they arrived back at NCIS, Abby went out of her way to avoid the team and Gibbs and headed straight for Ducky's lab. She was fairly certain McGee had been too preoccupied with the toilet to notice much, if anything, about the case and she preferred to keep it that way. Alejandro had seemed excited about her solving the case, but she managed to stall, saying she needed everything brought to NCIS for her to continue working on it. If he continued to push for results there would be no question as to who killed Pedro Hernandez.

Gibbs.

She knew if she went to Gibbs he would tell her what to do. He would have no shame in what he did, and there would be no way he would allow her to compromise her ethics and credibility over something he had done twenty years ago.

"Ducky?" Abby hesitated in the doorway of autopsy.

"Abigail, my dear! How was Mexico? By the look on your face I'm wondering if you maybe forgot to drink bottled water."

"Oh no," a small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I know better, but McGee…" she shrugged.

"I told him-"

"He drank bottled water, that wasn't the issue. Unpasteurized yogurt however…"

"I see." Ducky shook his head and then took a step forward, a look of concern on his face. "Oh well, you're hanging in the doorway. Come in, or… has there been another autopsy dream?"

"No, no dream," Abby inched forward.

"I see. Well, I hear you've got a body for me from Mexico. We've just brought him in. Not a usual souvenir, but fascinating none-the-less."

"I need to talk to you."

"I am all yours."

Abby glanced nervously at Jimmy who smiled widely back.

"Oh? Ah, Mister Palmer, could you run those papers I just signed up to the director for me?" Ducky waved a hand back toward the folder sitting open on his desk.

"I can run them up when I…" Jimmy caught the quick glance between Abby and Dr. Mallard. "I'm on my way right now, doctor Mallard. Anything else?"

"Take your time." Ducky dismissed him. He turned back toward his desk to pour them each a cup of tea. "Now, what can I do for you, my dear?"

Abby paced a few times, wondering how to start. She knew that Ducky had known Gibbs the longest, he probably already knew about Pedro, but at the same, this seemed to be bigger than just Gibbs killing the drug dealer that killed his wife. Someone else was involved. "It's about Gibbs."

"Oh?" It wasn't the first time Abby had come to him with concerns about Gibbs. The first was after Kate died and he had taken it upon himself to go after Ari. She had come to him again after his return from Mexico. Then when Hollis has been around. More recently she had come to Ducky to talk about Ms. Hart and the uneasy feeling she got whenever the lawyer was around. "Have a seat."

Abby glanced once around the room to be sure they were alone and then lowered her voice. "He killed someone, Ducky."

"He is a federal agent, and before that a marine. No doubt he's killed people before."

"That's not what I mean," Abby sighed. "At the lecture, they gave me a specific cold case to work. It's a 20 year old cold case, with no new evidence until I went to the scene. I was given this…" She pulled an evidence bag from her pocket containing the old La Pua case. "This is what Gibbs used as a sniper."

"He wasn't the only one to use those; you know the probability of-"

"The dead man's name is Pedro Hernandez," Abby pulled a print out of an old newspaper article from her pocket and handed it to Ducky. She used the back of her hand to wipe at a stray tear as Shannon and Kelly's faces unfolded in front of the doctor.

"Oh, oh dear."

"Yeah."

Ducky read over the article, though he had read it before, long ago. "Well, I can't say I wish Mr. Hernandez had met a better fate."

"That's not the issue, Ducky. Someone is after Gibbs. There are too many coincidences for it to be just a coincidence." Abby explained her entire trip to Mexico; Alejandro bringing her the case, visiting the scene and the visit from Paloma Reynosa, who had so easily handed over the shell. "Ducky, this isn't going to end well."

"There is nothing we can do, you know that. Nothing but be there for him, although I suspect he will be less than accepting. But it's a twenty year old case and… Abigail?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Abby shrugged. "Just… get me the bullet from Pedro's head as soon as you can, okay? And don't say anything to Gibbs yet."

Ducky's brow furrowed. "What's on your mind?"

"Please Ducky?"

It didn't sit well with Ducky, but he wouldn't say anything, not yet. He assumed Abby needed some time to sort through her thoughts. The least he could do was give her time.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Duck?" Gibbs strode into autopsy and glance at the body on the table. "I hope that's not another victim I haven't heard about."<p>

"Victim, yes, but not our case. I'm helping Abby with one of hers. It's a cold case from her Mexican symposium."

Gibbs didn't even try to hide the irritation on his face. He didn't like sharing Abby with FBI, let alone someone he didn't know in another country. But it was her choice and she had been willing to go. But the way Alejandro looked at her…

"Meet Pedro," Ducky glanced up quickly to gauge any reaction. "Remarkable well preserved for a twenty year old corpse."

"Pedro?" Something clicked.

"I believe so, Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy flipped through the file and nodded. "Yep, Pedro Hernandez. Apparently he was killed by a sniper when…"

Autopsy disappeared and Gibbs shifted under the heavy heat of the Mexican sun. His fingers itched to pull the trigger, but he needed to wait… one… more… second.

A split second after he pulled the trigger, he saw blood splatter across the windshield and the car swerve off the road. He cried out and clutched his rifle to his chest, visions of Shannon and Kelly clouding his brain.

The sound of Ducky clearing his throat brought him back. "Apparently Abby thinks she might be able to trace the bullet, but… it's pretty old."

"Abby, huh?"

"Yes, but I didn't call you don't here to discuss ancient history. Quite the opposite in fact." Ducky sat the bullet he'd been holding down on the counter and watched casually as Gibbs tracked it with his eyes. He rattled on about their current case – it wasn't far from being wrapped up, but they needed a few last tests done. "Uh, Mr. Palmer, when you finish up, could you run that to Abigail?" Ducky nodded toward the bullet.

"I got it, Duck. I'm headed there next." Gibbs tucked the bullet into his pocket and turned towards the door.

Once Gibbs was out of hearing range, Jimmy cocked his head to the side. "Hm, is it just me, or did Agent Gibbs seem off?"

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky warned.

"Sorry doctor, I'll get back to work."

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It wasn't letting me reply to reviews today – so sorry about that. Not sure what's going on. Anyway, so glad everyone that reviewed had such kind words to say. Thank you!

And no evil hat with this chapter, nope, none. *nod*

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator doors closed, Gibbs reached for the emergency switch and let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. He needed to get to Abby and get her alone to explain what he'd done twenty years ago before she found out on her own. If she walked away, out of his life, he had nothing left. Sometimes, knowing she would be in her lab by the time he got to work, was the main reason he got out of bed in the morning. He couldn't lose her.<p>

Gibbs pulled the bullet from his pocket and looked it over, turning it inside the evidence bag. Twenty years was a long time, but Abby was the best in the field. If anyone could match it, she could.

He sent the elevator to the lab and waited until the doors opened before sucking in a deep breath and going in search of Abby. McGee was in the lab when he walked in. Normally, when he hadn't seen Abby in more than a day, he was greeted with a bone-crushing hug, but today she kept her distance. He could see the faint outline of dark circles under her eyes despite her makeup. When she had trouble meeting his gaze, he knew she knew.

_Damnit._

"Gibbs." Her voice begged for an explanation.

"Hey boss, I just wanna let you know I'm up to speed on the case," McGee said proudly. "And feeling much better," he added.

"Uh, McGee is helping me." Abby gestured to the stuff for the case they'd been working on before she and McGee had left for Mexico. It was her way of letting him know she hadn't involved him in the Mexican cold case.

As McGee rounded her desk to stand in front of the plasma, Gibbs stepped up and pulled the bullet from his pocket and set it on her desk, watching as she flinched when it clinked against the metal table top.

"Is… is that another tissue sample?"

"No." Gibbs ignored McGee as he stood rattling off everything he knew about the case, and instead watched Abby. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and the corner of her mouth twitched as she tried not to cry.

When a tear escaped, he brought his thumb to her cheek to brush it away. Knowing that he was the one to have made her cry broke his heart. Keeping her happy, healthy and safe was his number one priority, above all his other rules.

Abby stepped away and covered her mouth to keep McGee from hearing her choked sob.

"McGee," Gibbs barked. "Upstairs. I want you to pull financial records of the victim and see if you come up with anything unusual."

"Sure boss." McGee scurried from the lab, not noticing how upset Abby was.

When Gibbs turned back to Abby, she had managed to compose herself. She turned her back to him and ran her hand along one of her machines. "I'll call when I come up with something on the tissue sample that Ducky sent earlier."

He knew better than to hang around when she was so visibly upset. It was his fault and hanging around now would likely do more harm than good, and if there was the slightest chance he could fix things, he wasn't about to stay and make things worse for himself.

* * *

><p>Abby paced back and forth in his kitchen. She was well aware that he was in the basement, and could likely hear her boots clunking back and forth across the floor, but she was glad for the extra few minutes to gather her thoughts. She had gone over it all over and over again in her mind, the details carefully sorted. She didn't have much time, she couldn't stay long, but she had questions that she couldn't let go unanswered.<p>

Her palms were sweaty and she swore her boots weighed ten pounds each as she made her way halfway down the basement steps. "Hey Gibbs."

"Hey Abbs."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you're already in."

Abby hesitated. He kept it so casual, like it was some routine visit. She twisted her fingers together. _Maybe I don't need answers. _"Okay, nice talking to you, bye." She turned to rush back up the stairs.

"Why are you here?"

She froze. _So much for casual. _"You _know_ why I'm here."

The pain evident in her voice felt like a hand tightening around his heart. He knew she would show up eventually, but he hadn't expected her to sound so hurt. But then again, after how upset she had been earlier… What he had done hadn't hurt her, the fact that he hadn't told her, that she'd had to find out from someone else had.

"I matched the bullet in Pedro Hernandez's head to your sniper rifle. You killed him. In cold blood, I mean, I know what he did, he killed your wife and your daughter." She decided she wasn't going to dance around the subject, not with everything at stake.

"I know."

"The Gibbs I know doesn't do things like that, or does he? Now I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." She regretted the words as soon as they slipped from her lips. For a brief moment he looked as though the blow had been physical. She trusted him, always had. She still did. "All I know is that I didn't find out by accident."

"Rule 40."

"If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are." Her response was instant. She knew his rules like the nuns knew the bible. "You have no idea how much I wish it was yesterday. Maybe if I could close my eyes and open them again, and…"

Gibbs watched her rattle on, offering a weak smile when she squeezed her eyes shut and then blinked her eyes open, so desperately hoping it was a few days earlier and things were different.

"Do you realize the situation I'm in now?"

"I know." There was nothing else he could say, he knew exactly what she was being forced to do.

"Do you have to realize the choice I have to make now?

"I know."

"Stop saying _I know_," Abby snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked softly.

"Tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that I made a mistake with the ballistics."

"No..." Gibbs shook his head. "No, I can't say that." He wanted to, but he couldn't ask that of her. He could play risky games when it came to his future, but when it came to hers… it wasn't an option.

"Then tell me how much I've been like a… a daughter to you? And how much you love me?"

"Will that help?"

"No. What I really need to know, Gibbs, is if you're gonna love me no matter what." Abby's eyes shone with unshed tears.

Gibbs looked away, his eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "Is that how you want me to love you? Like a daughter?" He figured it didn't matter much; it would only be a matter of time before the details came out. He figured he'd be headed for Mexico before long and he wasn't so sure he'd make it back.

"No," Abby whispered. "I just need to know that you love me." She needed to know. She needed to know that it would be worth it in the end to possibly lose everything for what she was about to do.

"Abby…"

She wasn't surprised that he couldn't say it, but it was in his eyes and that's all she needed. "I… I've got to go, Gibbs. I'll see you tomorrow." She moved quickly up the steps and through his house. She thought she heard him behind her, but she never turned to look back. Her heavy boots carried her out to the car and she pulled away without a second look. She had things to do.

* * *

><p>"Jethro…" Ducky hesitated on the stairs.<p>

"You waited until Abby left?" Gibbs glanced up from his bourbon.

"No, was she here?"

"Left five minutes ago."

"I didn't see her," Ducky continued down the stairs. "But she is the reason I am here."

"You figured out who was on the table then?"

"I thought the name was familiar. It's been several years since I heard the name."

"Several years for me too, Duck."

"I'm worried about Abigail."

Gibbs looked up sharply but said nothing, silently encouraging his friend to keep going.

"Someone wanted this case brought up, and they wanted it to end up in Abby's hands."

"I'll keep her safe, you know that."

"Maybe, but I'm actually more worried about what she might do to keep _you_ safe."

"She'll do the right thing, she knows it's what I want her to do." She had to do the right thing. She could end her career, hell her life, if she played around in the sandbox of the Mexican drug cartel.

"For once Jethro, I don't think she's going to play by your rules."

"There is nothing she can do, Duck. I shot him, simple as that."

"I hope you're right." Ducky watched a while longer as Gibbs toyed with the sanding block in his hand and then silently headed up the way he came. When he hit the top step he turned to his friend, "night Jethro."

As soon as Ducky was out the door, Gibbs pulled his cell phone from his pocket, his gut twisted with worry, and dialed Abby. The phone rang twice and was then directed to voice mail. He didn't leave a message, there was no point.

* * *

><p>Abby squared her shoulders and sucked in a deep breath before raising her fist to knock.<p>

"Hey… Hola Abby! What can I do for you? Is it about the case?" Alejandro Rivera stepped back, opening the door a little wider to welcome her inside his hotel room.

"No, um, I was just thinking… you showed me your country, maybe I could show you a bit of mine. It's a little late, but have you had dinner yet?"

Alejandro looked pleasantly surprised. "I… no, I was just about to order room service, but if you know somewhere near-by?"

"It's nothing fancy, but there is a diner on 8th street with the best hamburger and fries in the area."

"Say no more. Let me just grab a jacket."

Abby glanced curiously around the hotel room as Alejandro slipped into his jacket.

"So, how is the cold case coming?" It was almost too casual.

"Oh, I'm not quite done yet, but," Abby waved her hand in the air casually. "I'd rather not discuss work. It's been a long day with the flight and all."

"Of course," Alejandro smiled apologetically. "You had a good time in my country?"

"Wonderful, if only McGee had been a little more careful," Abby made a face.

"How is Agent McGee doing?"

"He'll be fine." Abby gave a flirty smile to the doorman on their way out of the hotel. They walked side-by-side down the four blocks to the 8th street diner. Abby pointed out her favorite tattoo shop, the best place for donuts and most important, the cheapest place for Caf-Pow!

"You sure get around."

Abby pretended to be insulted.

"I… I… just mean, with the Caf-Pow! Knowing all the prices." Alejandro back peddled.

"Relax," Abby placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was teasing."

"Table for two?" The hostess snapped her gym and eyed Abby curiously.

"Please," Abby smiled. "Oh, and I love your earrings."

"Oh, uh, thanks." She started towards the far corner of the diner.

"Uh, I see the booth by the window just needs to be wiped down. Could we sit there?" Abby turned to Alejandro. "I like to people watch."

Alejandro smiled warmly. "Perfect."

They waited quietly for the booth to be cleaned, and then ordered without much of a look through the menu. Abby's phone began to ring and she knew, without looking at the caller I.D., it was Gibbs. Since her phone was on silent, she directed the call right to voicemail and smiled at Alejandro. "You won't be disappointed, best burgers ever, I swear." Abby made a little cross sign over her heart.

"Oh, I believe you," Alejandro grinned.

They chatted easily through dinner, Alejandro entertaining her with stories about growing up in Mexico, how he got interested in working for the justice department, and taught her a few words and phrases in Spanish. "So, tell me about Abigail Sciuto. I know lots about your career, you are a bit of a legend in your field, you know."

"Please, call me Abby. I always assume I'm in trouble when people call me Abigail. Unless it's Ducky. He calls me Abigail a lot."

"Well, we wouldn't want you to think you're in trouble, would we? So, what makes you tick?"

"Caf-Pow! mostly," Abby grinned. "It's a caffeine drink Gibbs got me started on, and now… he's paying for it. Figuratively and literally."

"Never tried Caf-Pow!"

"One reason I could never move to Mexico full-time. I think I've got more Caf-Pow! running through my veins than blood."

"And if Mexico had Caf-Pow!"

"I don't know, there are some nice beaches. But let's see, what else about me? I, uh, I'm very loyal. _Very._ I can be a little bossy, and I like my music loud." They chatted on, through dessert and Alejandro learned about growing up in Louisiana with deaf parents and how she snuck out to get her first tattoo. They walked slowly back toward the hotel, Abby's arm linked through his.

"I don't want to come across too forward, but would you like to come up? Have a drink?" Alejandro stopped awkwardly in the front of the hotel.

Abby hesitated and offered a shy smiled. "I'd love to."

The doorman gave them a knowing smile and Abby winked playfully as Alejandro led her inside. They were quiet on the short elevator ride to the third floor. She smiled as she stepped out of the elevator and waited for Alejandro to open the door to his room.

The door hadn't yet shut when he turned around and kissed her.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – FF . net had been a bit cranky lately and I haven't been able to respond to reviews. Until it starts working again, just know that I love hearing all your thoughts/comments/ideas. Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the delay, it wouldn't let me post...

* * *

><p>"Boss, you been down to see Abby yet?" Tony dropped into the chair behind his desk with a sigh. "Our little lab bat woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning."<p>

"Take her down a Caf-Pow! Put it on my tab."

"But… don't you do that?" Tony couldn't ever remember Gibbs being in the building and having someone else bring Abby her favorite drink.

"I've got work to do, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

Tony winced at the tone Gibbs used and glanced over at Ziva who could only shrug. "Yeah, okay boss." He couldn't ever remember Gibbs asking someone else to bring her a drink, nor could he ever remember his boss turning down a reason to visit her.

With Tony in the lab and Ziva and McGee working quietly on their current case, Gibbs managed to do a little searching. He knew the list of people who hated him was long, he'd put countless people behind bars, but he figured that the number of people who could do the research to dig up this sort of twenty year old dirt on him was pretty low.

Gibbs pulled up all the information he could find pertaining to Pedro, including an article on Shannon and Kelly's death. He bit back a surge of emotion and reached out touch their faces on the screen when an image of them popped up.

_I couldn't save you, but I won't let anything happen to her,_ he promised.

He ran down a mental list – who would have access to information about his past? Who would know to give it to Abby?

"Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs looked up to see Margaret Allison Hart standing in front of his desk, a coy smile on her lips. "I haven't seen you for a few days."

He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "You talk to your client lately?"

Her smile faded. "Which one?"

"Bell." It wasn't the first time his name had been brought up between them. Gibbs was weary once he knew she had worked closely with Bell, even though she swore she didn't know about the bad blood between them until she had heard it from Gibbs. He thought she was telling the truth, but he kept a close eye on her just in case.

"I… no. I haven't been able to contact him lately." It was clear that she was telling the truth. "Have you heard from him?" In the beginning Bell had asked subtle questions about Gibbs and his team and she had been happy to answer. But as the questions became more and more personal, she had distanced herself from him, noting hearing from Bell for weeks at a time.

Gibbs shook his head, this whole set-up reeked of Bell. "No."

"Well, work aside, how are you? Have time for a beer this evening?"

"Can't," He wasn't planning on elaborating, but even if he was, he didn't have the chance. The elevators opened and Alejandro stepped out.

"Afternoon Agent Gibbs, I came to see if Ms. Sciuto is finished with a bullet she pulled from my victim." Alejandro smiled politely at Ms. Hart, but made no move to introduce himself.

"I'll walk you down."

"I'll join you," Director Vance said, startling Alejandro who hadn't seen him arrive. "Ms. Hart…" With a simple look Vance made it clear that her conversation with Gibbs was over.

Gibbs hated that Abby was in this position and anger pooled in his gut. Despite how hurt she had been when she found out, he was sure that having to be the one to point him out as the shooter would be hard on her – unless she was so upset with him she didn't care. Maybe it would be easier that way. Easier for her and that's what mattered.

* * *

><p>Abby steeled herself, keeping her gaze from meeting Gibbs'. She knew he was watching her, they all were, but he knew what was coming. It was the beginning of the end.<p>

"Well?" Alejandro encouraged.

Abby shrugged, "I've done my best, but it's a 20 year old bullet and it's deteriorated over time. I can't match the striations to anything." She clicked a close up photo of the bullet on the plasma. "I don't know what to tell you, but… I'm sorry."

Gibbs stood a little taller and cocked his head ever-so-slightly. Although 20 years old, there was no way Abby couldn't have matched the bullet to his rifle. She had said so herself.

"I… I…" Alejandro stared at Abby. He had been looking forward to this moment. "There must be other ways, we're so close to identifying the shooter, marine snipers use the La Pua rounds-"

"So do competitive shooters," Abby interrupted.

Vance eyed her curiously, something wasn't right. "Ms. Scuito is the very best of the best, I'm sure she'll continue to work with it."

Abby nodded and let her eyes fall to the floor.

Alejandro glanced at his watch. "I have a meeting now, but I will be in touch later today. I'm sure Ms. Sciuto will be able to solve the case."

In an attempt to contain her composure, Abby turned to her computer as Leon and Alejandro headed out the door. She hoped Gibbs had left with them, but she caught a flash of his silver hair just before he grabbed her arm.

"What the hell did you do?" He grabbed hold of her arm and spun her back to face him. He searched her eyes, trying to understand. Didn't she realize she was potentially throwing away her career, her life, because of a… he couldn't call it a mistake, he would do it all over again if he had the chance… because of him?

"I did nothing, _Gibbs_." She looked hurt and for a brief moment he regretted calling her out on her work. But he knew enough, the basic facts that someone had to have purposefully tampered with the striations for them not to match. The only person with the know-how and the tools was Abby.

"_Abby."_ He couldn't let her get involved.

"What Gibbs?" Abby snapped. "It's not the first time I haven't been able to crack a cold case. I presented what I know, but beyond that? I have nothing. He's a dead drug dealer; I'm sure there is a laundry list of people who wanted him dead. Can't solve them all, you know that."

The look she gave him dared him to say something, anything to challenge her. "I'm driving you home tonight."

"I drove myself to work today and have something this evening." She couldn't risk getting stuck at Gibbs'. She had things to do.

* * *

><p>When Director Vance and Alejandro and McGee returned later that afternoon, Abby felt uneasy without Gibbs in her lab. But this was her mess now; there was nothing he could do for her.<p>

"Abigail, we need to have a little chat…"

Abby felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Alejandro let her full name roll from his tongue.

"Where is Gibbs?" She sent McGee a questioning look and sighed when he shook his head. He had no idea why he was along.

"This doesn't concern him," Vance added.

Abby eyed him cautiously, and noted that he looked more curious than anything. "Oh? Well how can I help you?"

"This…" Alejandro unfolded a photo copy of the newspaper article about Shannon and Kelly's death. "Pedro Hernandez killed these two innocent people."

"Shannon and Kelly Gibbs? _That's_ who Hernandez is?"

"Mm, yes. This is why I have come to believe that it was Agent Gibbs who killed him. It makes sense does it not?"

"But the bullet doesn't match anything, and you can't say that he killed someone based on a type of bullet used. Like I said earlier, lots of people use La Pua rounds."

"The bullet doesn't match anything because you have tampered with the evidence!" Alejandro snapped.

"Excuse me?" Abby didn't have to try hard to look offended.

"Settle down," Vance held his hands up.

"She was alone with the evidence all day yesterday; she had plenty of time to do it."

"Check the security footage, I've done nothing wrong." She had watched the tapes over and over again to make sure the small razor concealed in her hand had been unnoticeable.

"McGee, pull the tapes." Vance nodded to one of the computers.

McGee's fingers shook slightly as he pulled up security tapes for the lab. He started then when Gibbs' brought the bullet in and set it on the desk. He could tell, even with her back to the camera that Abby had been crying, but he said nothing, it seemed to have gone unnoticed by the Director and Alejandro. He sped up the footage while she moved around her lab, slowing it down when she picked it up and put it under the microscope. There was one brief moment where he couldn't tell what she was doing, but he kept his mouth shut when no one else commented. Eventually, Marcus from the evidence locker came up, signed for the bullet and took it to be put away for the night. The time stamp read 18:04 when Abby gathered her jacket and purse and left for the night.

"See?" Abby stood with her arms across her chest. "I've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry we had to bring that-" Vance started but was cut off by Alejandro.

"You could have come back!"

"When? I stopped by Gibbs' house, and then continued on to your hotel. The bullet never left the building."

"You still could have-" He couldn't sound as though he wanted Gibbs' to fall, only that he wanted to solve the case.

"No, I couldn't have. Your hotel is in the opposite direction of NCIS from Gibbs' house. And I'm fairly certain your hotel has security cameras that will prove what time I arrived. We walked to dinner, should I have McGee pull traffic camera footage? At the diner, we sat by the window, that will be on the traffic cameras too. The waitress, I'm sure she'll remember us. Should we talk to her? Your hotel doorman and the security footage will have our arrival back at your hotel, along with my departure this morning. Feel free to pull security footage from the evidence locker if you feel it necessary, but you won't see me on it at all." She smiled smugly at Alejandro. She couldn't say she hadn't learned anything by working at NCIS.

McGee's jaw dropped when Abby said she had left his hotel this morning. Morning. As in, _spent the night._ He shook off the mental image and looked at Abby. She looked… pleased with herself.

"This case… I am taking it back to Mexico. Expect a phone call; I'm taking you with me."

McGee stood a little straighter at the threat directed at Abby.

Vance directed Alejandro to the door. "Please direct all communication through me." He turned to McGee, "I don't think we'll need your help any more today." It was a non-too-subtle hint to leave.

McGee took one last look at Abby, confusion washed over his face. He had no idea what was going on. "I'll see you later, Abby."

"Thanks McGee."

Vance waited until they were alone. "Care to fill me in on what I'm missing?"

"Missing?"

Vance raised an eyebrow.

"Alejandro obviously wants Gibbs' to fall for this crime."

"And why would he want that."

"That's what I'm trying to figure-" Abby was cut off by one of her machines beeping.

She pulled up a second screen that Vance recognized as DNA. "You've got a DNA match for someone?"

"Not just anyone…. Alejandro is so determined to pin Hernandez's murder on someone… because it's his father." Abby turned to Vance, her eyes wide. "This isn't any old murder case, this is revenge."

"And it just got personal."

* * *

><p>Once she was alone again, Abby itched to call Gibbs. It was natural for her, when something was bothering her, to call Gibbs for help. It hadn't always been her first instinct, but over the years Gibbs had made it more than clear that he would help her with whatever she needed. But this was different. This time he needed her help – even if he wasn't going to admit it.<p>

Double checking that she was alone with a quick glance over her shoulder, Abby moved to her computer. It wasn't legal, but she needed to know what kind of pull he had in Mexico. She typed in a few commands and winced when the CIA's search database took a few moments longer than usual to pop up. Trent Kort wasn't someone she considered a good friend, but he had been useful (minus the time had nearly gotten Tony killed) and a little forthcoming with the information when she smiled prettily at him.

Unfortunately the CIA had nothing on Alejandro, and after nearly an hour, she decided to go with a basic internet search.

The first photo that popped up caused her jaw to drop.

* * *

><p>The moment she got home, Abby dead bolted her door, tossed her bag aside and started up her computer.<p>

She typed in the link she had copied at work, and cringed when Alejandro and Col. Bell both appeared on her screen. It was some sort of formal event, and by the looks of it, it was down in Mexico. They were laughing over something, each holding a beer, and Col. Bell was patting Alejandro on the back as if he had done a good job. As she dug deeper and deeper into the internet, she found that they had attended many events together over the past two years, and that it had been Alejandro that had been able to pull a few strings, letting Col. Bell off the hook.

She was staring at a photo of Bell, desperately trying to piece out how he was involved when there was a loud knock at her door. Her first thought was Alejandro. She had no doubt he would try to bring her back to Mexico, but the knock was forceful and there was no question as to who it was.

"Gibbs?" She wasn't completely surprised to find him at her door despite saying she didn't have time. He tired to step past her, into her apartment, but she anticipated his move and blocked his path. "I don't have time, Gibbs."

"You need to make time," he tried moving past her again.

"You can't be here, Gibbs." She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Why?" He cupped her cheeks gently, fighting the urge to pull her into a tight hug, unsure if she would allow any further contact.

"I'm busy." She watched as he peered around her, trying to see what she was doing. "No one else is here, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then let me in, we need to talk."

"Not now, you can't be here."

"Why?" Gibbs demanded.

"If you… if you've ever fully trusted me, please just leave. I can't talk about this now."

Gibbs lifted his hands, switching to sign language in case someone was listening. _Are you safe?_

Her expression softened and she took half a step forward to warp her arms around his neck in a hug. "Safe, I promise."

"Okay." He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"We'll talk, Gibbs, I promise. Eventually." She untangled herself from his arms and pushed him half a step back. "Please go."

He said nothing, just stared at her, willing her to give in and allow him inside. Instead he found the door closed in his face.

* * *

><p>Abby heard the raised voices before anyone stepped foot in her lab. She hadn't been at NCIS for long, and it wasn't unusual to catch a case right away – but the shouting told her it was more along the lines of personal than work related.<p>

"You won't take her anywhere…" Abby cringed – that had to be Gibbs.

"I have the necessary papers." And _that_ was most certainly Alejandro Rivera.

She was waiting for them when they barged into the lab; Gibbs and Alejandro shouting at each other, Vance and two of Alejandro's men following quietly behind.

"Miss Sciuto, I need you to go home and pack your bags. We're on a flight back to Mexico later tonight-"

Gibbs stepped between Alejandro and Abby, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Abby, you don't have to do a thing. They can't arrest-"

"You're right, we're not arresting her, but she is involved in this case, and we have a court order to bring her and all of the evidence back to Mexico to continue the case on Mexican soil. This is no longer an NCIS case."

"You can't-" Gibbs spun around.

"It's okay," Abby tugged gently on Gibbs arm. She needed to be careful that Gibbs' didn't say anything to make Alejandro any more suspicious than he already was. If he did, he could endanger them both. "I know my rights. It'll be easier if I go. I don't want this to be dragged out any longer than necessary. I'll be home soon." Abby slipped out of her lab coat and into her black leather jacket. She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. When Alejandro's men started to follow, Abby turned to face Alejandro. "I will permit them to wait outside if you're worried that I will run, but I will not permit your men in my apartment while I pack."

"Fair enough." Alejandro nodded. "Our flight is at 1800."

"I'll be ready."

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First of all – this is where it changes more dramatically from the actual episode.

Second – I'm sorry this took so long, but I totally met Mark Harmon last night, so…. Yeah.

* * *

><p>Gibbs felt helpless as he watched Abby leave, followed by Alejandro and two of his men. As soon as they were gone, he spun around to Director Vance, "You can't let them take her to Mexico."<p>

Vance eyed him curiously. He knew Gibbs would never endanger Abby, and the fact that Gibbs seemed so helpless told him that his earlier suspicions that they working together was wrong. This was Abby's show. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Tony, McGee and Ziva all stood, automatically reaching for their guns, as Abby walked through the squad room, followed by the three Mexicans. "Abby? You okay?"<p>

"Fine, Tony. I've just got to go back to Mexico for a few days, that's all."

They watched silently until she was gone, and then Tony was the first to speak. "Campfire."

"Not here." Ziva interrupted. "Autopsy."

They watched as Gibbs and Vance walked through the squad room and then headed up to the director's office.

"Autopsy, go!" Tony motioned for both Ziva and McGee to get a move on as soon as Gibbs was out of sight. "Hurry!"

They rushed to the back elevator, jabbing at the button for the door to close quickly. The three tumbled out of the elevator when it hit autopsy and rushed in. "Ducky!"

"Oh… oh my, is everything okay?" Ducky looked up from the file he was reading and glanced over at Jimmy, who was going over inventory.

"It's Abby… we need to have a campfire." Tony made sure the doors were shut and locked.

"Campfire?" Ducky raised a brow.

Jimmy perked up. "A campfire?"

"And you're invited, so pull up a chair." Tony and McGee hopped up to sit on one of the clean autopsy tables and waited for Ducky and Jimmy and Ziva to gather close. "Does anyone know what's going on before I start speculating?"

"Well," Ducky started, "maybe a few hints. I'm not quite sure what's been going on and it seems as if something happened upstairs?"

"Abby was just escorted from the building by Alejandro Rivera and two of his men. Gibbs and Vance didn't look happy and they headed upstairs." Ziva explained.

"Vance and Alejandro brought me down to the lab earlier. Had me pull up security footage of Abby's lab… something about the evidence for the cold case that Abby was assigned to her for the course she taught when we went to Mexico."

"The cold case," Ducky broke in, "it's not so cold anymore."

"What?" Ziva, Tony and McGee all looked at Ducky.

"What cold case?" Jimmy cocked his head.

"We, ah… well, it's complicated, but we know who the dead man is. His name is Pedro Hernandez and 18 years ago, he murdered a woman, her young daughter and their driver."

"Pedro…" Ziva played with the name. "It sounds vaguely familiar." In the dossier she had composed on Gibbs' when she had first come to the US she had come across the name when she had found out about Gibbs' dead wife and daughter. "Oh…" She looked at Ducky for confirmation.

"Yes. Pedro Hernandez killed Shannon and Kelly Gibbs."

"Oh… wow." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "This is more complicated than I thought."

"But why do they want Abby..?" McGee asked.

"Is it not obvious that Hernandez was killed by Gibbs?" Ziva asked. It was the only option she could imagine.

"Wait, _that's_ why they want to bring Abby back to Mexico?" Tony thought a moment. "It makes total sense. But wait, did he say he killed Hernandez?"

"He did, not until I had already figured it out, and Abigail had as well." Ducky nodded. "I just don't know how Mr. Rivera figured it out."

"What did Abby say about it?" Jimmy asked, taking interest. "I mean, out of everyone, wouldn't she be understanding about why he did what he did?"

"She didn't say much," Ducky answered. "She just asked for the bullet from Hernandez as soon as I removed it. But you're right. I don't doubt Abby would understand."

"She'd understand, but…" Tony shook his head. "She knows he doesn't talk about his past, but if she figured this out by herself, my bet is that caused a major shake-up in her blind trust in him. I mean, it's Abby, and out of all of us, with the exception of you," Tony nodded at Ducky, "she knows the most about him, but still…" No wonder things had been tense ever since she and McGee had returned from Mexico.

Ziva turned slightly toward McGee. "You were there with her in Mexico, did nothing seem out of the ordinary? She didn't say anything about the evidence?"

"I wasn't exactly in any sort of place to be asking questions," McGee grimaced. The time he had spent in the bathroom after eating unpasteurized yogurt had far outweighed the time he'd spent paying attention to the case Abby had received. "But no, she didn't even hint that the case had to do with Gibbs. But it was weird that while we were at the scene, Paloma Reynosa showed up with the shell casing. The case had been cold for 20 years and then evidence is suddenly showing up? It was weird."

"We've got to find out everything that Gibbs knows," Tony decided.

"Yes, because after 20 years he is going to share everything about his past." Ziva rolled her eyes. "I think it will be better if we don't involve him."

"He's already involved." McGee agreed with Tony, they needed every bit of information they could get.

"No, we need to go right to the source."

"Mexico?" Jimmy ventured.

Ziva nodded. "Paloma Reynosa."

"Right, Ziva. We're just going to fly down to Mexico and look up Paloma Reynosa, drug cartel leader in the phone book."

"They list drug leaders in the phone book?" Ziva quipped back sarcastically. "We aren't going down… we've already got someone down there. Franks."

"No… no way." Tony shook his head. "Mike… that man is a loose cannon. Gibbs might trust him, but I… the man hit me over the head when I was supposed to be watching him."

"Then obviously you weren't watching him." This time McGee sided with Ziva. "It might not be a bad idea. He's probably got friends that can do some snooping around."

"Guys… Gibbs is your team leader, you should go to him." Everyone stopped and looked at Jimmy. "He's not the easiest to talk too, but it's Abby, I'm pretty sure he'll want all the help he can get if it involves her."

"Realistically, once she's in Mexico, we can't do anything." McGee looked somber.

"At least she isn't charged with anything yet." Ziva added. "Maybe we should start by making sure that nothing she's done here can be traceable."

"McGoo… up for a little creative film editing?"

"We don't even know if she has done anything. Well…" He thought back to the tapes. "Actually, a few things on the security camera looked questionable…"

"Let's go." Tony hurried Ziva and McGee out of autopsy and waved back at Ducky and his assistant. "We'll keep you up to date."

* * *

><p>Ducky wasn't surprised to find that Gibbs' had left NCIS not long after Abby had been escorted home to pack. Leaving Mr. Palmer in charge, Ducky headed for Gibbs' house, pleased to see Gibbs' car in the drive-way. He didn't both with knocking, he simply pushed the door open and went in. His first instinct was to go to the basement, but he thought better of the idea. If Abby safety was of any concern, Gibbs wouldn't be working on his boat. A big thud upstairs confirmed that thought and he headed for the stairs. "Jethro?"<p>

He found Gibbs upstairs, packing a small suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

"What do you think?"

"Mexico is rather hot this time of year. Not the best time for a vacation."

"I need to keep an eye on her."

Ducky moved forward and sat beside the suitcase on the bed. "She came to me." Ducky shrugged. "The moment she got back from Mexico the first time. She figured out who Pedro was and asked for me to give her some time before bringing it up with you."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. Only that she wanted the bullet."

"She tampered with it, Duck."

Ducky nodded. "I suspect she has."

"If they find out… she'll lose her career, possibly her life. I can't let that happen."

"The focus is on her, isn't it? You'd rather it be on you?"

Gibbs looked at him sharply. "I know what I did. I didn't ask her to do any of this."

"Of course you didn't, I know that."

"If I say anything, she'll be in big trouble. And if I don't… she could still… I don't know what to do."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm catching a flight at midnight. She's not going to Mexico alone."

"Have you spoken to her?" Ducky was curious. Abby hadn't seemed interested in having Gibbs' help with anything.

"She's not interested in talking to me. I went over to her place yesterday and she wouldn't let me in."

"You're worried?"

Gibbs gave him a questioning look. "Am I worried? She's… hell, I don't know what she's thinking. I can't help her if I don't know what she's thinking."

Ducky nodded. "Can't you stop her?"

"I tried, but she… I've ruined everything, Duck." Gibbs swallowed against the lump in his throat and then steeled his features. "I should've told her everything a long time ago. I should have… I need to make it better." In a rare show of emotion, Gibbs scrubbed his hands over his face. "I can't lose her."

* * *

><p>Abby pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes and unfolded the map she had picked up in the hotel lobby. She wasn't exactly sure of where she would find who she was looking for, but she figured it couldn't be hard. She wandered through the market, feeling out of place despite the jeans and simple tee she was wearing. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she was without make up.<p>

Although she was called back to Mexico so Alejandro could open a case investigating her, Gibbs and the cold case, but because of a few paperwork issues, they didn't need her for a few days. Since she wasn't under arrest, she was lucky enough to stay at a hotel and come and go as she pleased. She also hadn't been surprised to find someone from the US embassy waiting for her once her flight landed. He hadn't said who had sent him, but she was sure it was someone from NCIS. Most likely Gibbs.

Alejandro didn't seem thrilled when the embassy official took her to her hotel, but he didn't argue.

"Dónde es…" Abby stopped at a corner stall and flipped through her phrasebook. The woman selling bottled water shook her head and turned away from Abby before she could find the word she was looking for.

"Maybe I can help you."

Abby spun around and found herself face to face with Paloma Reynosa, the same woman who had handed her the shell just a few days prior. "I… how did you…?"

"I heard you were back in Mexico, possibly case related. Decided to keep an eye on you."

"That a good thing, or… bad?"

"You tell me."

"Can we go somewhere?" Abby glanced around the bustling market. "Somewhere quiet? And talk?"

"I know a place…" Paloma waved for Abby to follow. Abby eyed the small group of Paloma's followers cautiously, but followed the woman anyway. They made their way to the road, and one of Paloma's men raced forward to open the door of a large car helping both her and Paloma inside.

"Where are we going?" As they pulled away from the crowded market, Abby questioned her own judgment to get in the car. The chill of the SUV's air conditioner was a welcome relief compared to the sticky heat of the market, but she couldn't help but feel that everything was out of her control now.

"Some place we can speak freely." She signaled the conversation was over by turning to watch out the window as they drove further and further into the countryside.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a large home up on a cliff over-looking the ocean. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I-"

One of the men that had traveled with them followed them through the kitchen and out into a patio, bringing two bottles of water with him.

"It's hot today, you should stay hydrated." Paloma took the two bottles and opened them, handing one to Abby and keeping one for herself.

"Thank you." Abby sat when Paloma nodded to the chair opposite her.

"You were looking for me, yes?"

Abby nodded. "I… I don't know where to start, but… I think I need your help."

"You've discovered who killed Pedro Hernandez?"

"I… well, how did you know I would be… why did you bring me the casing?"

"You think you were set up?"

"Rule 40."

"Excuse me?"

"Rule 40 – if it seems like someone is out to get you, they probably are. I'm a scientist, I don't believe in coincidences very much."

"Alejandro Rivera, he brought you back to Mexico, yes?

"He did. Do you know him?"

"You could say that," Paloma nodded and took a long sip of her water. "He is my half brother."

"Oh…" Abby's hope that Paloma would help her quickly drained. "You're… you're related." She wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"By blood, I suppose." Paloma shrugged. "We have the same father."

"Pedro… he… he was your father?"

"Yes," the Mexican woman took another sip of water. "I was young when he died. I had a father growing up, my mother remarried quickly."

"What… what do you… what do you know about the case?"

Paloma set her water down. "Relax," she waved away her security so that it was just the two of them. "I am well aware that Agent Gibbs killed my father. Alejandro filled me in."

Abby jumped up to protest. "There isn't any proof!"

"Sit down."

Abby did as she was told.

"My half brother may not have physical proof, but I am a woman and I can read you easily."

"I…"

"Why else would you still be _working_ on the case. The evidence was handed to you. I've read up on you. You could have the case closed and the report done in two days. You love the man, it's easy to see. I don't blame you."

"I-"

"But the evidence wasn't just handed to you. It was handed to my brother as well. He was closer to our father than I was, but he hasn't taken the time to think it over. What do you know of Colonel Morton Bell?"

Abby's water bottle nearly slipped from her fingers. "Colonel Bell?"

Paloma's eyes narrowed. "You know the name?"

"I… yes." When Paloma silently encouraged her to continue, Abby spoke. "Gibbs got him arrested. Bell was bounty hunting illegally here in Mexico. NCIS handed him over to the Federales… he wasn't too fond of us after that."

Paloma laughed. "No, I suppose not. What else do you know about him?"

Abby relaxed back into her chair. "I haven't had much time to dig, but I know he's working with lawyer Margaret Allison Hart, though she swears she didn't know he was out for Gibbs."

"And we all know how that ended up."

"What?" Abby cocked her head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't hear?"

"I… no?"

"She was found dead at her D.C. apartment."

* * *

><p>TBC….<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I'm still out on the road (and still swooning over meeting Mark Harmon and getting a photo with him & flat!Gibbs – if you don't know flat!Gibbs, look him up on facebook).

A/N2: This sorta backs up, time-wise.

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't surprised that Gibbs didn't answer his phone, but he was highly irritated when he pulled up outside Gibbs' house to find that not only was his car gone, but the house was dark. "Damnit boss…" He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed McGee. "Can you get a fix on his phone?"<p>

McGee was silent, only the sound of the keyboard clicking in the back ground. "It's not on. Last signal came from his house. He isn't home?"

"Would I be asking you to look up his phone if he were home? Send Ziva over. I'll call you if I find anything." Tony flipped his phone shut and looked up at Gibbs' house. "You'd better just be out grabbing dinner…" Deep down Tony knew he wasn't.

Tony had already cleared the house of any possible danger and was sitting on Gibbs' couch when Ziva arrived.

"Find anything?"

"No… well, it's Gibbs' house, I'm sure I could find lots, but nothing to tell me where he is." Tony followed Ziva as she moved through the house looking for anything he might have missed. They shared a questioning glance when they looked inside what should have been the master bedroom, only to find a room with an unmade bed stacked with boxes. Tony had been worried the first time he'd seen the room, worried that Gibbs' had taken off, but seeing the fine layer of dust over everything it clicked into place. Seeing the guest room across the hall had only confirmed that Gibbs had moved out of the master bedroom long ago.

As they headed down the stairs to the ground floor, Ziva paused. "What about Ms. Hart?"

"What about her?"

"She made Gibbs uneasy."

Tony thought it over. "Yeah, he was worried that she was in D.C. to toy with NCIS. You think she could be involved?"

"Wouldn't hurt to pay her a visit."

"I'll call McGee." Tony went to Gibbs' dining table and sat down before dialing McGee again. "Hey, can you give me Harts' address?"

"The lawyer?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just do it… and see if her phone is on."

"Hold on…" It took McGee a little longer to find her address, but soon he was relaying it over the phone to Tony. "Just picked up on the location of her phone. She's home."

"Thanks." Tony hung up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva stood in front of the massive apartment complex watching people come and go. "Wait, why exactly are we here?" Tony felt antsy. He didn't claim to have an all-knowing gut like Gibbs, but he liked to think that he learned to pay attention to his, and that if he listened closely, it didn't let him down.<p>

"To see what she knows about Bell." Ziva glanced around, feeling uneasy as well. "I don't know. I just… If I were Gibbs I would say my gut is telling me she might know a thing or two. Or at least be able to help us with finding answers."

"Yeah, ok. Let's go." They went in and took the elevator to the third floor, scanning the doors until they came to apartment 3A."

Tony raised his fist to knock, but stopped when Ziva spoke. "Tony, wait."

He watched curiously as she pulled her gun and gave the door a little nudge with her foot. The door swung open easily and Tony reached quickly for his gun, nodding at Ziva. They stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind them.

They worked quickly and efficiently, moving from room to room clearing any possible danger before lowering their guns.

"Clear…" Tony walked out of the bedroom and holstered his gun at the same time Ziva stepped out of the kitchen. Together they stood side by side and looked down at the woman they had come to speak with.

Margaret Allison Hart lay in a pile of her own blood, a bullet would just off center of her forehead, suggesting she turned into the shot, likely not even seeing it coming.

"She has no defensive wounds," Ziva nodded at the lawyers hands. "She knew her attacker."

"Or he took her by surprise."

"The lock wasn't picked, so either way she let them into her apartment."

Tony pulled his cell from his pocket. "I'll call Ducky and get him over here with the van, and I'll get McGee over here to help, too. See if you can find anything useful."

"I'll grab the evidence kit from my car."

* * *

><p>"Ducky, we need to get a hold of Gibbs <em>now.<em>" Tony barked, startling Jimmy as he strode into autopsy. It was the middle of the night and he felt his control slowly slipping. Not only was NCIS' best forensic scientist out of the country, Gibbs was unreachable, and the man that had escorted Abby to Mexico had been the only person seen leaving and entering Ms. Hart's apartment.

"Nothing we can do at the moment, I'm afraid. He's taken a flight to Mexico."

"Damnit." Tony paced, his hands flexing into fists. "McGee just pulled security on Hart's building. Alejandro is on the tapes, just an hour before he picked up Abby for their flight."

"You think he…?" Ducky's stomach churned at the thought of Abby being alone in a foreign country with the man. "It fits with the time of death."

"He's the only one seen going into or exiting her apartment, besides Hart herself."

"Abigail won't be alone, Jethro lands only a few hours after her."

"What is that going to do if he takes her right from the airport?" Tony was on his phone. "I'm calling the director."

"No need," Vance spoke up. He had followed Tony in, waiting for the chance to speak. "I've called ahead, and have someone picking her up and bringing her to her hotel. There are some paperwork issues that need to be settled before they can talk to her on official terms, so I've bought us a few days to figure something out. I was going to ask Agent Gibbs what he thought, but from what I understand, he isn't interested in doing thins by the book and he's already on his way…?"

"I would have done the same thing," Ziva shrugged. Playing by the rules wasn't her strong point.

* * *

><p>Gibbs hailed a cab outside the airport and headed straight for the embassy. He turned on his phone long enough to check his voice mail and to see that he had missed eight calls from Tony, two from McGee and one from Ducky. He deleted the first voice mails that Tony had left, but had saved the last one that said Abby was being picked up by the Embassy.<p>

It was still early and despite showing his badge, the Embassy wouldn't let him in until 8am.

At 8:01, Gibbs pushed into the building, sent his gun and badge and overnight bag through security and then went in search of Abby, stopping at the first desk he found.

"Agent Gibbs, I understand your concern, but she isn't being held. We just made sure she arrived safely at her hotel."

"Where is she?"

"Let me check." The man stood and walked into a back office. Gibbs could see him on the phone, glancing back at him occasionally. It was obvious he was checking that it was safe for Gibbs to know her whereabouts. He hung up and then dialed a different number, and Gibbs watched him scribble something down on a piece of paper.

Gibbs only half listened as the man he had been talking with gave directions to the hotel Abby had been taken too. As long as he had the address he was golden. By the time he made it across town to the small hotel, it was nearly 10am. It took several minutes of negotiation, showing his badge (and gun) before he was given a key to her room.

If he had a key, she couldn't lock him out. He knocked twice out of courtesy, but when she didn't answer, he went in.

It was easy to tell that it was her room. Her suitcase was in the corner, her toiletry bag by the sink. Nothing looked out of place, the room hadn't been tossed, but there was no clue as to where she was or when she would be back. Deciding he had no other option, he sat down to wait.

He picked the chair in the corner of the room. He could see out the window and at the same time he could see the door from the mirror, giving him the chance to react if someone other than Abby came in.

Gibbs got up twice in the time that he sat waiting. He hit the head and stretched his legs before pulling a bottle of water from his bag and a granola bar. The room was hot and humid, but he didn't turn the A/C on, fearing it would tip anyone off if they came searching for Abby, so instead he wiped his brow and continued to sit quietly.

Only when he heard footsteps stop in front of the door did he tense.

* * *

><p>TBC..<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

*cough* RATINGCHANGE *coughcough*

* * *

><p>Abby pushed the door shut and clicked over the deadbolt. Leaning her back against the door, she slipped off her boots one at a time and then felt her way through the dark into her room. She was well aware that people met up with members from the Reynosa drug cartel often didn't return alive, but she had done what Gibbs would have done, she followed her gut and, this time at least, she had been right.<p>

She rounded the corner and reached out to the flick on the light, just as movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. Her heart seized momentarily. "God Gibbs, what are you doing in my room? What are you doing here?"

Gibbs squinted against the harsh light from the light bulb hanging overhead. The hotel was neat and clean, but the rooms were dated and in obvious need of a remodel.

She wasn't surprised that he didn't answer. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back toward him, and pulled her socks off. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Where were you?"

"With a friend," she answered defiantly.

"Don't lie to me, Abby!' Gibbs pushed up from the chair. "Were you with Alejandro?"

"Lie to you?" Abby spun around and snapped. "What about you? What about you tell _me _the truth about everything? What about that? I didn't ask to be put in this position."

"I don't want you in this position. I want you as far away as possible, don't you get that?" He stopped in front of her. "You need to get as far away from this as possible."

"Well, it's a little late for that now, isn't it?"

"No! No, it's not. Tell me what you've done and I can keep you safe. We can work this out, just tell me everything and I can-"

"You can't, Gibbs. I'm too involved. I couldn't leave the country, even if I wanted too."

"I've read the report, Abbs. I know what you put in it, what you said about the bullet. You have to tell me who else you've talked to, what you've said. If I know everything, I can find a way to get you out of this mess. I can get you out of here."

"I can't," she shook her head. She couldn't come this far to give up. They had nothing on her. Worst case scenario, she would be removed from the case. But still, at this point, the damage had been done. No one would ever match the bullet to Gibbs' sniper rifle.

"Abby," he shook his head and paced the small hotel room, his voice soft and almost fragile. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm doing what you should have done long time ago. I'm putting an end to all of this."

"Those people you were with tonight, do you realize they want me dead? They could have easily taken you to get to me? They could've killed you! They could have taken you and used you to get to me, because Abby, _you_ are my weakness."

"I know," Abby tensed, her hands squeezing into fists and then relaxing. "But they won't hurt me. I have information they want. I don't think they'll hurt you either."

"Abbs, Alejandro has already brought you here. He knows I'll follow, he-"

"I wasn't with him today."

Gibbs stopped and looked at her. "Then who were you with?"

"It doesn't matter." She had to be careful not to say too much. She wouldn't put it above him to try and go behind her back to fix things. If she didn't know what was going on, then she couldn't follow her gut instinct.

"The drug cartel?" Gibbs thought back to the report. It was the only other group of people listed in the report – they had been the ones to hand deliver the evidence against him. "They don't play by the rules, you can't deal with these people. And your career, did you think about that? You could be throwing your entire life away." He started to panic. If Abby was falling into their trap there was almost nothing he could do to help her if she wouldn't just tell him what she knew. If they took her, she would disappear, and likely be never found. The US government had bigger fish to fry and one missing American wasn't worth angering a large drug cartel if there was no proof against them.

Did he really not understand? Abby was frustrated with how thick headed he was being – frustrated to the point where she was starting to get angry again. "Did you ever stop to think that it might be worth it," she snapped. "That maybe I'm willing to risk all that for you?" Abby scrubbed her hands over her face before walking back to the end of the bed to sit down. She looked up at him and sighed – she could never stay truly mad at him. "You're Gibbs. You're everything."

"Abby…"

"You're everything to me. Don't you get that?" It was as close to telling him exactly how she felt as she could get without actually saying it. She didn't have time for feelings and emotions, not now, and certainly not if he didn't quite feel the same. She had thought she had seen something in his eyes when she had talked to him in the basement, and he hadn't said he loved her like a daughter, but still… she couldn't let her mind get caught up in the _what if's_ and _maybes _until this was finished - until she could finally relax.

"I can't," Gibbs moved forward, coming to a stop toe-to-toe with her at the edge of the bed. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up and then against his chest and into a tight hug. "I can't lose you."

Abby had a collection of replies ready to roll off her tongue, but instead decided to stay quiet. Gibbs had lost too much in his life to believe any sort of 'you won't lose me' or 'I'm not going anywhere'. Instead she clung tightly to him, hugging him harder when he kissed her cheek and nuzzled against her ear.

For a brief moment Gibbs felt at ease. For the time being, he was safe, Abby was safe and all was right with the world.

"Gibbs..?" This was bordering on emotional and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She always worked best alone and having him there, holding her… "You need to leave."

Gibbs pulled back slightly, and gripped her chin, tilting her face up so that she was looking at him. She knew it was coming, the way his eyes flicked from hers down to her lips and back up, but it was still a shock when his lips touched hers for the first time. He was gentle, but firm. He waited for her to respond, and as soon as he felt her press into the kiss he pulled her in against himself.

Abby moaned at the sudden full body contact, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging herself impossibly closer. She wasn't sure if he had planned on taking things further, but as soon as she started tugging his shirt from his trousers, his hands seemed to be everywhere, unzipping her pants, unbuttoning her shirt and holding her close all at once.

She clung to him, pressing up into his kiss as he lowered her to the bed. Pulling back when the need for air overwhelmed him, Gibbs sat up to pull his shirt over his head while Abby shrugged out of hers. She was quick with the rest of her clothing, before helping Gibbs with the last of his.

The moment he was free of his clothes, Gibbs pushed her down into the mattress, covering her body with his.

"This… this isn't going… going to change my," Abby arched up against him. "I'm not changing my mind."

"It's okay," Gibbs quieted her with a kiss. He didn't want her to think that he was only doing this to try and get her to do what he wanted. "We're okay. Whatever happens, Abbs, we're okay." He traced his tongue along the ink of her spider web tattoo.

"I'm doing this for you," Abby turned her head to kiss him. "I have to."

Gibbs didn't answer with words, instead he pressed harder into the kiss, his hands drifting down along her waist to hold her closer.

Pushing him to his back, Abby wasted no time in straddling him, sighing at his touch as he nudged against her opening. She moved willingly with him as he guided her hips _just so_ and then let her head drop back with a moan as he pulled her down. "Gibbs…"

Gibbs pulled her down and sought her lips for a kiss, teasing his way between her lips and then rolling her onto her back. He groaned against her mouth and nipped at her lower lip as her fingernails dug into his back. Somehow he always knew she wasn't the type to lay back and let her lover do all the work, and he smiled against her neck as he pushed her further into the mattress, pinning her in place.

The pillows were pushed to the floor as Abby struggled to regain her position on top. She giggled and pressed close for a kiss when she managed to wiggle one arm free and knock him on his side. He grinned wildly and allowed her to push him back, pulling her with. He held her close with an arm wrapped around her and dropped his hand to circle a finger slowly around her clit. He loved every little moan it tore from her lips. He could feel her tremble as she neared her release and urged him to go _faster,_ _harder…_

Once he was sure she was satisfied, Gibbs let go of his own reserve and muffled a moan against her neck as his hips snapped against hers twice more before his orgasm swept over him.

Abby was still curled around him, her legs hooked around his, her arms holding tightly around him as his breathing settled. He was a welcome weight over her and as he began to stir, Abby held tightly, not wanting him to move away. "Stay."

She felt a smile against her cheek before he kissed her. "Not going anywhere. Not without you."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Abby woke just before dawn. She was cocooned in warmth, with Gibbs wrapped securely around her. She shifted gently and his arm tightened around her waist, his fingers pressing against the soft skin of her stomach. She stopped to memorize how he felt against her, his firm chest against her back, the weight of his arm, the way his breath warmed the back of her neck.<p>

_Please… please God let me come back to his… let me have this in D.C. _ She sent up a silent prayer.

Gibbs was an early riser, so she knew she needed to act quickly. It took several minutes for her to untangle herself from his grasp, holding in a frustrated sigh when he pulled her back in and pressed his nose to her hair.

She gave up struggling, let her body relax and her mind wander. She didn't really want to get up, preferring to stay in bed, naked, with Gibbs. She let her mind play with the 'what ifs', wondering if they got going quickly enough, if they could just walk away from it all. Disappear from their life in DC and start a new life, together, somewhere no one would think to look for them. Sweden or maybe Idaho, but that would mean leaving her friends behind, Gibbs' friends (well friend), and she couldn't ask him to walk away from Jack.

She realized that Gibbs, too, had relaxed and was easily able to slip from his arms, thankful that he didn't stir. Abby was quiet as she picked clothes from her suitcase and dressed quickly.

Tip-toeing quietly over to the side of the bed where Gibbs was, she leaned down and touched her lips ever-so-gently to his as a reminder as to what she was doing all this for. Then, before she could change her mind, she was out the door.

TBC…

And all the people who pm'd about meeting Mark Harmon – It was fantastic. You can see two of my pics here: http:/i56(dot)tinypic(dot)com/2qb7xiw(dot)jpg and http:/i56(dot)tinypic(dot)com/so5ymu(dot) jpg replacing the (dot) with (.) obviously.


	7. Chapter 7

Yikes – I totally didn't mean to take this long to update, but I haven't been home since Wednesday evening, so I haven't had a chance to post. So very sorry! It appears as thought ff is allow review responses to work, so I was able to reply to the last few that came in. Thank you so much to everyone else!

* * *

><p>Abby clicked the door shut as quietly as possible before hurrying down the hall, out through the lobby and onto the sidewalk. It was early, but already the streets were busy as vendors began setting up for the daily market.<p>

Abby stopped just inside the door to allow her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness inside the warehouse. She was still a little early, but she figured it was better than running late. As her eyes adjusted, she squared her shoulders and moved to look around the warehouse.

"Ms. Sciuto," Alejandro smiled at her, causing her skin to crawl. "Imagine running in to you here."

Abby felt her heart seize, Paloma had played her. She had called her brother and told him she would be here. Gibbs was right. "What do you want?"

Alejandro circled around slowly, moving between her and the door. "I just want to talk. I want to figure this whole mess out, so that you can go home, and so that I can close my case."

"I already told you, I can't match that bullet to Gibbs' like you want me too. There is nothing more I can do. Let your father rest in peace and move on."

"You know I can't do that," Alejandro paced back and forth slowly, his hands clenching and then relaxing. "We both know Agent Gibbs killed my father, I will prove it, even if you did ruin the evidence."

"I didn't-"

"Leave the poor woman alone," a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a giant support beam.

"Ah, Mr. Bell, just in time." Alejandro smiled and moved to shake the other man's hand. "Told you she would be here."

"Indeed you did." Bell circled around and stood in front of Abby. "How are you Ms. Sciuto? We haven't officially met, but I've heard much about you and your…" He let his eyes roam over her body, "skills."

Abby shuddered and ignored the man's gaze. "What do you want with me?"

"You? Nothing."

"You think you can use me to get to Gibbs? To NCIS? They don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Terrorist? Is that what you think I am?" Bell laughed. "I just have some issues I need to settle with Agent Gibbs and since he hasn't returned my phone calls… I heard that you might be a good way to get him to pay attention."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You had Ms. Hart spy on him, didn't you? She's the one who told you to come after me, wasn't she? Or was it him?" Abby nodded toward Alejandro.

"It was both. And since they both said the same thing, I figured they were telling the truth. Looks like I was right, wasn't I? On the floor, Ms. Sciuto, face down."

Abby stared down the barrel of the gun before slowly moving to her knees and then face down on the floor. She felt the ground of the old warehouse shake as Bell approached and she tried not to shake as her hands were pulled together and tied behind her back.

"How will you get her to confess that she tampered with evidence?" Alejandro questioned.

"I'm not," Bell shrugged. "It's not important."

"What?" Alejandro's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter to me, just like Hart didn't matter. Neither do you." Bell lifted the gun he had pointed at Abby and pulled the trigger. He watched as Alejandro fell to the ground and then bent over Abby and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me."

Abby stared wide-eyed at Alejandro's lifeless form as Colonel Bell pulled her toward the back entrance, out the door and then shoved her into his car. She fell face first in the backseat and braced herself with her feet as he got in the driver's seat and peeled away from the curb.

"I apologize for making you lay on the ground, but I didn't want you to have to see that."

"Where are you taking me, what do you want with me?"

Bell ignored her and drove out of the city.

* * *

><p>The moment the lock clicked, Gibbs sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He had almost grabbed her when she kissed him, but he knew that nothing short of cuffing her to himself would keep her from whatever mission she was on. His best bet was to follow her and do the best he could by keeping her safe from a distance.<p>

He tugged his jeans up and slipped on a shirt before tucking his badge and gun out of sight. He hurried to put his shoes on and slipped out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

By the time he hit the street, he saw her round the corner at the end of the street towards the city center. He hurried to make up some of the distance, careful not to attract too much attention to himself. She disappeared into the market and he lost sight of her for a few minutes before finding her again as she paused to buy a bottle of water and a granola bar. He hung back and purchased a straw hat to help his cover and then followed her out of the market as she headed toward a large string of warehouses across the street. The buildings sat apart from the market so Gibbs hung back, unfolding a map and watching from the corner of his eye as Abby hesitantly approached and then disappeared between two buildings.

He was torn between crossing the street and following and keeping his distance. He couldn't see which of the two buildings she entered, but he could see if anyone else pulled up out front.

Feeling uneasy, Gibbs moved to a new spot to watch and stiffened when he saw Paloma Reynosa pull up. She was alone as she got out of the car and looked both ways down the street. Gibbs ducked out of the way and watched through a small crack in the wall as she followed the same path that Abby had.

He didn't see a weapon, but he was certain she was armed.

Abby didn't seem too worried to be alone with the woman, but he didn't trust the drug dealer. He hesitated briefly and crossed the street. He wasn't sure which of the two buildings they had gone in, but after a few beats of silence he thought he could hear arguing.

Sticking close to the walls, he edged closer until the sound of a gunshot rang in his ears. Gibbs grabbed his gun and pushed inside the warehouse, his view of the center of the building blocked by stacks of crates. He heard the unmistakable sound of tires peeling away from the curb behind the warehouse as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He edged along the crates and looked towards the open space of the warehouse. He could barely make out the shape of someone bent over a body in the center of the room.

_Oh, Abbs…_ If she was dead because he decided to hang back, he would never forgive himself. And he wouldn't leave Mexico until he had taken out everyone involved directly and indirectly with taking her life… taking his very own last.

"She is still alive."

Gibbs froze. He hadn't thought he had been spotted.

"If he wanted to kill her, he would have done so already, Agent Gibbs." Paloma brushed her hand over the dead man's face, closing his lifeless eyes and then stood and turned to where Gibbs was, half protected by the crates.

As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could make out a male shape on the floor. He kept a firm grip on his gun as he moved toward the woman, suddenly recognizing Alejandro's limp form on the floor. "Your brother..?"

Paloma nodded. "He must've heard from one of my people that I was meeting Abby here."

"Who took her?" If it wasn't Alejandro and it wasn't one of Paloma's people, he couldn't think of…

"Bell. Your good friend Morton Bell," her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Gibbs took a few steps closer, leading with his gun trained on Paloma's face. "Bell?"

"He and my brother… they were working together. Bell promised my brother a lovely pay-out and revenge of our fathers' death if he helped bring you down."

"You aren't interested in revenge?"

Paloma looked at her brother and then back at Gibbs. "I didn't know him well. I was young when you killed him. A long life isn't guaranteed in my line of work, I understand that and have come to terms. Alejandro remembered him well. I would have had no qualms with him taking you out, but you are of no concern to me. There was something about Bell, the way he suddenly sought out my brother, offering his assistance. I knew he must have had his own personal vendetta against you. Then, when I spoke to Abby yesterday, she filled me on the history between you and Bell. I told her about Ms. Hart yesterday, and today-"

"What about Ms. Hart?"

Paloma's head dropped. "My brother killed her, per request of Bell, I assume. Bell has not left the country."

Gibbs was silent a moment, he hadn't heard that the lawyer had died. "How do you know?"

"I overheard Bell and my brother talking. Neither of them knew I was in here. Bell was using my brother to do the dirty work. He has been having my brother do the dirty work, and now he's able to pin everything on my brother, he can push the government to take action against me."

It all fit together in Gibbs' head. The last several months, maybe even a year, had been one large game to Bell. Sending Ms. Hart to gain information on him, planning out getting Abby to Mexico to open the case against him. By using Abby, Bell had a guaranteed response from Gibbs' and by bringing the drug cartel into the mix, he had the perfect scapegoat. With the death of and NCIS agent, lawyer and forensic scientist, the government wouldn't hesitate to go after Paloma and her associates, leaving Bell free to disappear and enjoy the rest of his days. "Where is he taking her?"

"I have no clue." She pulled out her phone, but hesitated before dialing when Gibbs waved his gun at her.

"Who are you calling?"

"I have contacts… I will see if they know anything."

Gibbs nodded. He didn't trust her, but he had no other options. Pulling out his own cell phone, he dialed Vance's direct line.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been an easy phone call to make, but it was necessary. Vance had promised to have the rest of Gibbs' team in Mexico by that evening. After a deep breath, he dialed another familiar number, one a little more local.<p>

"Hola Senor Gibbs, how can I help you?"

"Camilla," Gibbs sighed. "Mike at the cantina?"

"No. Not since yesterday. Said he wouldn't be around for a few days. Is everything okay?" Camilla had a soft spot for the two men and had taken great care of Gibbs while he had been on his Hiatus.

"Ask him to call me the next time you see him. It's important."

"I will pay him a visit after my shift."

"Thanks." Gibbs didn't wait for a response, hanging up and turning to Paloma. "Any luck?"

"I have two local addresses of places that he owns. Both of them are on the beach, about 20 minutes from each other. I will drive."

Reluctantly, Gibbs re-holstered his gun and followed Paloma to her car. He looked over the addresses she had scribbled down, pointing to one of them. "This one. We go to this one first."

"No, that one is further from here. We go to the closer one first."

"But my gut-"

"Listen, Agent Gibbs," Paloma pulled her gun and trained it on his face. "I want to find them just as bad as you do. But we're doing this my way. I say we go to the one closest, and then if they are not there we continue on. And when we get there, you get the girl, I will take Bell."

Gibbs nodded after a moments' hesitation and watched as she put her gun away. As much as he wanted to deal with Bell himself, Abby was his first concern.

Five minutes into their drive, Gibbs spoke again. "Why are you working with Abby?"

"I'm not exactly working _with_ her."

"Most people who get involved with your _group_ we have ended up dead by now, but not her. Why?"

"She had information that I wanted. They can't talk when their dead."

"And now…? You're just going to let us walk away after this is all over."

Paloma nodded. "I see… I see a bit of myself in her, Agent Gibbs. She's a bright young woman, though not as young as she looks," Paloma cast a glance Gibbs' way. "She is going after what she wants and when it comes to matters of the heart, she has cast the rules aside. I like that. I know my reputation, and so it flatters me that she still sought me out. And she did it for you."

"I know." Gibbs was silent the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. And once again, i adore all your feedback, so thank you!

* * *

><p>Gibbs hurried back to the car after he and Paloma circled the first house. "I told you… it's the other house."<p>

Paloma threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway before skidding around and leaving a cloud of dust behind them. The twenty minute drive was cut to fifteen and they were rewarded with the site of a large SUV parked out front. There were a few houses down the street no far from the address they had, but they seemed to be empty, old cars littering the street. They parked in front of the driveway, blocking the SUV in, and got out. Quietly they stood watching the house, looking for any sign of movement.

"They have to be here." If Bell didn't have Abby here, they had no other leads as to where he could have taken her. But before they could go in, they needed some sort of plan. Since it was just the two of them, they had to be extra cautious and take precautions so that Bell couldn't get away through the back while they went in the front. "Let's circle the house and meet back here before we go in."

"If I get a clear shot on Bell, I'm taking it." Paloma pulled her gun out and removed the safety.

Gibbs nodded and did the same.

They crossed the yard quietly and moved close to the house. Gibbs went left while Paloma went right. The shades were drawn, but as they met around the back they could hear Bell talking inside, though his words weren't clear. After continuing his way around the house, Gibbs went back to the car and squatted down on the opposite side as the house and waited as Paloma hurried to do the same.

"Thoughts?" Paloma asked.

"You see anything?"

"No, but you heard him talking, yes? I assume he is talking to Abby. I think our best bet is picking the lock on the front door."

"There is an upstairs window open on the right side and a ladder propped up against the house. We could go in that way."

Paloma nodded. "Seems too easy. Maybe it is rigged. Bell isn't new at this. He knows you will be after Abby, I have no doubt that he knows you're in the country. We will pick the lock on the front door."

"Let's go." Gibbs nodded. He couldn't remember ever going after a suspect and finding an entrance so easy pointed out to him.

They stood and started to make their way along the side of Bell's car as they headed back toward the house. They had only taken a few steps when a gunshot rang out, sending them to the ground.

"NO!" After the initial shock, Gibbs struggled to his feet, ready to charge. Abby had been unarmed as far as he knew and if she had been armed, she wouldn't have hesitated to use her gun back at the warehouse.

"Get down," Paloma lunged forward, tackling Gibbs to the ground. "Think with your head, not with your heart. He can't know we're here until we're ready to shoot," she hissed.

"I…" The only thing Gibbs could see was Abby's lifeless form on the floor – dark, sticky blood pooling around her. He had seen the image off and on over the years whenever he feared for her safety - waking up, gasping her name. Nights like that he would lay awake, fighting the urge to call her just to hear her voice, just to know that she was ok. "Abby..."

"I know, I know." Paloma sighed. "We have a job to do. Abby would want that. Let's go finish what she started."

Gibbs scrubbed his hands over his face. He had gone through this before; he knew what he had to do. He looked ahead and steeled himself. He could do this. He had to do this. "Ok."

"Come on," Paloma gave a small hint of a smile, "maybe I'll let you shoot him." It was the least she could do.

Gibbs didn't bother with trying to go unnoticed, he headed directly for the front door. Halfway up the driveway the handle on the front door twisted, causing Gibbs to lift his gun and take aim.

* * *

><p>Abby stumbled on the gravel driveway as Bell pushed her forward toward the small house. She thought about screaming, but there was no<p>

"Here," Bell directed her through the house and into the large kitchen, kicking a chair to the center of the room and then securing her to it, "have a seat. Why don't we have a little chat."

"Chat? About what? I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, but you should…"

"Should I?"

"I thought we could talk about Agent Gibbs, you like to talk about him right? Mind if I smoke?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I told you, I have nothing to say. You had your spies up in D.C. You already know everything you need to know."

"Ms. Sciuto, Agent Gibbs isn't perfect, you know." Bell laughed and flipped open his lighter, cupping his hand around the cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Maybe not," she snorted, "but he's a few gold stars ahead of you."

"We're actually quite similar," he shrugged. "Military men, enjoy the company of pretty women," he gave her an appreciative once-over, "and…"

Abby shivered at the implied appreciation of her body. "He's not some murderous psychopath like you."

"Oh?"

"I know you killed Lara Macy, you almost killed Mike Franks. You killed Ms Hart and I just _saw _you kill Alejandro. You want to kill Gibbs eventually and I'm sure you'll kill me. I know there must be others, but forgive me for not knowing your victims by name."

"Really, so the people he's killed don't count? And for the record, I didn't kill the lawyer. That was all Alejandro. I think he felt she was getting in the way."

"Suddenly you care about a dead drug dealer? Someone who died 20 years ago? I don't think so." Abby tried to stretch the best she could, trying to give an air of confidence. She had long since given up hope of getting away from Bell alive. He might not have killed Ms. Hart, but she had heard the bullet rip through Alejandro's head – there had been no hesitation before pulling the trigger. She didn't think he would hesitate to pull the trigger on her.

If she had to die, there was nothing she could do. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

As Bell continued to rattle on, talking about Gibbs, then Alejandro, continuing about the Reynosa drug cartel and Ms. Hart, Abby thought she heard a door creak open. Bell didn't seem to notice so she didn't turn her head toward the sound.

The second time she heard the noise, she knew she hadn't been mistaken. Her thoughts turned immediately to Gibbs. For how much she had wanted to sneak off unnoticed, she had to admit that seeing him burst through the door, gun drawn, would be a.) a huge relief, and b.) the hottest thing ever.

"Agent Gibbs ruined my life. Only fair that I get to return the favor."

"Then kill me and get it over with. I'm getting bored," Abby snapped. If Gibbs was going to rescue her, she needed to keep Bell's attention on her so he didn't notice Gibbs coming in.

"Bored? If you're bored, I can keep you busy." He dropped his cigarette into a coffee mug on the counter and stepped closer, tracing a finger along her cheek. "Would you like that? One last explosion of pleasure?"

"Must mean that you aren't involved if you're talking about pleasure." Abby grimaced as he leaned forward and slapped her across the face and fought a smile. "You didn't like that, did you? Made you feel like less of a man?"

"You're playing with fire, pretty girl." Bell stood and his hand dropped to his belt buckle and Abby forced herself not to react. "You might not get any pleasure, but I sure will."

Abby was certain she heard the bullet fly past her ear before she heard the gun go off. She ducked her head and cried out and then pressed her ear against her shoulder to help with the ringing of the gunshot.

"Easy darlin', I gotcha."

Abby slumped at the familiar voice and waited as her hands were untied from behind her. "Mike!" As soon as her hands were free, Abby jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"You alright, darlin'? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, no he didn't." Abby glanced back at Bell's lifeless form. "I've never been more happy to see you."

"I got your message, but had a hell of a time tracking you down. I was getting breakfast in the market when I saw you, but you were too far ahead for me to get your attention. I got in my truck to bring it around just in time to see Bell toss you into the back of his car and followed. Does Gibbs know where you are?"

"No," Abby shook her head. "He followed me to Mexico, but I uh… I left without him this morning." Abby shook her head. Gibbs was more than likely beyond angry with her. After last night, waking up to find she had left was probably the worst thing she could do to him, but she couldn't risk him running into Bell. "I need to go back to him, can you drive me back to the city?"

"Of course, let's get out of here before people come snooping around," Mike nodded toward the front. He was certain no one would miss Bell, but if they were there when the body was found it would only complicate things. He led the way through the house to the front door watching for any sign of injury as Abby walked. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just a little sore," Abby rubbed at the red marks on her wrists from where they had been tied together. "I'm okay."

"Maybe you should see a doctor before I take you back, just to be sure."

"No, really, I'm okay. I just want to go home."

"Alright." Mike grabbed the handle of the front door and slowly pulled it open. He was surprised to see Gibbs standing in the driveway, pointing a gun at him. A slow grin spread across his face. "Hey Probie, you're late for the party."

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay! Normally I don't wait so long, but stuff has been going on, and yeah. Oops.

* * *

><p>As soon as Gibbs registered that it was Mike, he dropped his gun. "Ah, hell Mike, I could've shot your head off."<p>

"Gibbs…?" Abby stepped up beside Mike and froze. She hadn't expected to see him, as much as she had wished for him to burst in and save her. She didn't recognize the look on his face – a mix of both pain and relief. She was certain he was angry with her for leaving him, but there was something in his eyes…

He had been certain he had lost her. "Abbs." Gibbs holstered his gun and took a step forward.

Abby rushed down the front steps and threw herself at Gibbs, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could.

Gibbs hugged her closer, pressing his lips to the side of her head and inhaling deeply. After a brief moment, he pushed her back so he could look at her. "You're okay?"

Abby nodded, unable to for a coherent sentence, and pushed herself forward again to hug him, clinging to him with all her strength.

"Bell is dead?" Paloma interrupted the moment seconds later.

"Put a bullet through his heart, don't think he'll be getting up any time soon." Mike folded his arms across his chest and nodded back toward the house before eyeing her suspiciously.

"Damn it." Paloma kicked at a rock, "I hope that _sonofabitch _rots in hell."

Abby glared at the other woman. "You sold me out."

"No." Paloma lifted her gaze to Gibbs. "It was someone working for me."

"She's right, Abbs. Someone else sold you out to her brother. He called Bell in. She helped me to find you. I tried calling Mike," his eyes narrowed at his friend, "but I couldn't reach him."

"I was a little busy," Mike squared his shoulders. When Abby had called, she had made him promise eight times that he wouldn't call Gibbs before she filled him in on everything that had happened so far.

Gibbs returned his attention to Abby, "we need to get you back to the hotel. And call the embassy. Need to get this mess cleaned up and sorted so we can go home."

Abby could tell the moment he slipped back into work-mode. He stepped away from her, letting Mike step up to continue comforting her while he and Paloma went inside the house to see for themselves that Bell was dead.

"You sure you're alright, sweetheart?" Mike rubbed his thumb over the faint red marks around her wrists.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mike rolled his eyes and nodded down the street. "My truck is parked down there, let's get you loaded up."

Abby glanced back at the house and then followed Mike down the driveway. "I can't wait to put this all behind me. I just want to be in my lab, doing the things that I love. No more drama."

"Sounds like a good plan. Mind if I come for a visit now and again?"

"Of course, I demand it." Abby reached out to hug him again, smiling as his raspy laugh rumbled against her ear.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Paloma stood side by side as they looked down at Bell's body. "What now?"<p>

"You leave. My people will take care of this." Paloma pulled out her cell phone and rattled off the address in Spanish and then hung up again.

"That's it? Is this going to come back and bite me in the ass in a few years? Abby?"

"No," Paloma shook her head. "My family… my business is too wrapped up in this. No one will come looking for Bell."

"So you're saying we just fly back to D.C. and pretend this never happened?"

"Yes. And I would prefer to never see you again."

"Don't think that'll be a problem." Gibbs took one last long look at the chair where Abby had been, the shreds of rope on the floor and then turned and left. He jogged down the front steps and the driveway and headed down the street where Mike was helping Abby into his truck. "Room for one more?"

Abby opened the door and scooted to the middle, feeling safe as she sat between Mike and Gibbs on the drive back to town.

* * *

><p>Abby walked slowly toward her hotel, trying desperately to listen to the conversation between Gibbs and Mike without looking too obvious. Mike was filling him in on how he had gone up the ladder and in through the upstairs window – then down the stairs slowly to avoid any creaking before pushing the door open and blowing a hole through the bastard.<p>

Although they were only feet behind her, she felt lonely. The moment she had lost physical contact with Gibbs, she had started to feel her strength begin to fade. She had been on a high while Bell had been in control of her, determined not to give Bell the satisfaction of being in control, but now she wanted nothing more than to curl up as small as possible.

The moment she opened the doors to her hotel lobby, Abby heard her name called and suddenly she was surrounded by familiar faces.

"I'm always happy to see you, Abby, but never more happy than right now! What happened? Are you okay? I'm so glad you're safe!" Tony rattled on as he hugged her tightly to his chest, and then pulled both McGee and Ziva in for a group hug.

"I'm fine guys, really. It's all over now. A little late for the party." Abby smiled over Tony's shoulder at Mike and then glanced over to Gibbs to see that he didn't look amused.

"So what now?" Ziva asked.

"We go home. I'll get us all on a flight back tomorrow."

"But what about…?" Tony wasn't sure how to refer to Bell and Alejandro.

"It's been dealt with. We go home."

"Sweet! An evening in Mexico! Margarita time." Tony grinned wildly.

"Not for me," Abby shook her head. I need to go lay down."

"Aww, okay. I understand." Tony hugged her again.

"I'll go with you, keep you company if you like." McGee offered.

"No, it's okay. You go with Tony. Just… be careful."

"The three of you stick together. And don't go far from the hotel." Gibbs didn't want to take any chances.

"Well, I've got a cantina to get back too. Stay safe, and call me once you're back in your lab, safe and sound." Mike hugged her and then patted Gibbs on the shoulder, grinning at the glare he received. "What out for that one, probie," Mike pointed to Abby. "She doesn't play by the rules."

Abby blushed and then waved her friends off as she turned back toward her hotel room. She knew Gibbs had followed long before she reached her room. She was exhausted, but she knew they needed to talk, and despite knowing he was angry with her, having an angry Gibbs nearby was better than no Gibbs.

Unlocking the door, Abby stepped inside her dark hotel room and then stepped aside to let Gibbs in. He entered without a word and Abby found herself having a hard time meeting his steady gaze. Instead she looked around at the mess of clothes from the night before.

"_This… this isn't going… going to change my," she arched up against him. "I'm not changing my mind."_

"_I'm doing this for you," she turned her head to kiss him. "I have to."_

Abby started as his hand on her arm and turned to finally face him, lifting her gaze just enough to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Gibbs ran his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and cupped her face gently, his eyes searching hers before leaning in for a gentle kiss. "I know."

Abby found her fingers tangling in the fabric of his shirt as she pressed into his kiss. She was grateful that Gibbs indulged her, at least for a few minutes – allowing her to take comfort from the close contact – before pulling away. "Gibbs?"

"Abbs, you're exhausted."

"I-" They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Irritated at the interruption, Gibbs pulled open the door and glared at McGee. "What?"

"Uh, I just got a call from Vance. He wants to talk to you… now. Tony is setting up a video conference in the business center just off the lobby."

Gibbs glanced back at Abby and then nodded. "I'll be right there." He shut the door and then turned back to Abby. "I need to go fill Vance in."

"I'll come."

"No, you need to rest, you've been through enough." He said it with enough authority that she simple shrugged and turned into the room.

She stood in the center of the room and looked over at the bed. It seemed like forever ago that she had been curled up with Gibbs, his skin warming hers. And now, even though he had kissed her, she was certain things had changed between them. He looked at her differently, there was sadness in his eyes – almost as if he knew he had lost her, even though she was right there in front of him.

They needed to talk, about everything, but getting Gibbs to willingly open up and talk was something that Abby wasn't sure she could get him to do. He didn't talk about his emotions, never had. If he had opened up, they might have avoided this whole situation. She would've been better prepared for Alejandro trying to ruin their lives. But now it was over. They would go back to NCIS, he would avoid her until she gave up trying to talk and then things would slowly go back to the way they had been.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but suddenly she felt dirty. Having been face down on the floor of the old warehouse, combined with Bell's appreciative gaze over her body, she suddenly decided that she needed to scrub herself clean of the day.

She dug around her bag for something to wear to bed and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. She stayed under the spray until the hot water was gone and her teeth were chattering. She used the entire bar of hotel soap, lathering up and rinsing off over and over until the paper-thin remnants of soap disappeared.

Eventually she stepped out of the shower, toweled off and pulled on a pair of shorts and an over-sized shirt. She knew she was tired, but suddenly the events of the day overwhelmed her so she backed up to the wall and lowered herself to the floor, resting her head back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Gibbs tried to make his video conference with Vance as quick as possible. They were alone, and the room secure, so he told him exactly what had happened.<p>

Vance sighed heavily. "I'm not going to start something with the Reynosa cartel when they've done us a favor, and let you and Ms. Sciuto walk away with your lives. I'll mark it case-closed and advise the Mexican courts to do the same. No one will go looking for Bell, I don't think we need worry about that."

"Paloma will take care of… everything."

Vance slipped a toothpick between his lips and nodded. He hated to trust a drug dealer, but even if Bell's body should surface, it had been Franks that pulled the trigger and Vance wasn't too concerned about him. "When you get back tomorrow, I want you in finishing that report, then take the weekend. Come Monday, I don't want to so much as hear the word Mexico."

Gibbs nodded and then hit the power button on the system Tony had set up. His team was waiting just outside and he waved them in to clean up while he headed over to the hotel restaurant to pick up food for himself and Abby to bring back to her hotel room. Neither had eaten since breakfast and even though she hadn't said anything, he knew she had to be hungry.

He hoped she was sleeping, she needed the rest. It had been a long, terrifying day – a day she would no doubt want to talk about, while all he wanted was to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't disappear.

He let himself into her room quietly and was surprised to find the light still on. He felt his heart seize when he realized the room was empty.

"Gibbs? That you?"

Gibbs let out a heavy sigh, set the food down on the small table and went towards her voice, pushing the bathroom door open an inch. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah."

He could hear her moving and then the door opened.

"I just needed to wash… the dirt off."

He nodded and then pointed to the small table. "I brought some food, figured you'd be hungry."

"A little, thanks." Abby followed him to the small table and sat down, waiting as Gibbs pulled out one of the boxes and handed it to her. When she opened it up, she smiled to herself. "Funny how restaurants that are frequented by tourists are just like Mexican restaurants at home, rather than like something people down here would eat."

"Yeah." Gibbs handed her a bottle of water. "They didn't have Caf-Pow!"

Abby accepted the bottle and downed half of it in one. "Thanks."

They ate quietly and Abby kept her eyes down, staring at her food as she chewed slowly. Gibbs could tell she was uncomfortable, her shoulders tensed, her knees bouncing slightly. Slowly he reached across the table to rest his hand over hers. She looked up, started, so he gave her a reassuring look and then finished his dinner.

By the time Abby finished as much as she was going to eat, she could hardly control the yawn that took over her face.

"Time for bed, Abbs." Gibbs stood and collected the containers, tossing them into the trash. "Early morning tomorrow. A shuttle is picking us up at 6 to take us to the airport."

Abby headed to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth and then, under Gibbs' watchful gaze, headed toward the bed. "You'll uh, you'll stay? With me?"

Gibbs walked over and helped her under the covers. "I won't go anywhere."

"Me either," Abby yawned, her eyes drifting shut.

Gibbs stood and went to finish cleaning up. He hit the bathroom, turned off all the lights and double checked that the door was locked. He didn't plan on sleeping, instead sitting by the bed keeping watch, but the moment Abby reached out for him, he felt his resolve crumble and he crawled under the blanket and curled around her.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

Only a chapter left, maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry about the delay. Lots of computer issues, which I've fixed with a brand new laptop!

* * *

><p>Abby startled awake and reached for Gibbs, he hand landing on the mattress where Gibbs' should have been. She knew it wasn't pay-back, he wouldn't deliberately worry her, but at the same time she couldn't help the fear that started to build.<p>

"You awake?" His voice was a comfort and Abby blinked her eyes open to see him sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?"

"Early. I was going to let you sleep another twenty minutes before waking you. You want to shower before we go to the airport?"

"Nah, I'll shower at home."

Abby was quick to change and pack up her bag. Tony knocked on the door shortly after and they all headed out to the shuttle that took them to the airport. Gibbs seemed to hang back as they made their way to a restaurant for a quick breakfast and then to the waiting area before getting on their flight.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they arrived back at NCIS. Tony, McGee and Ziva hadn't been involved enough to warrant that they wrote a report, so they were free to go enjoy the rest of the day. Abby sat at Tony's desk going over everything she could remember, typing it up neatly for her report, occasionally glancing up to see Gibbs working on his own.

Once she was finished and her report neatly printed and hand delivered to the director, she found that Gibbs was waiting for her. "I'll take you home."

She started to protest, her car was still in the NCIS parking lot, but the look on Gibbs' face told her that it was up for discussion, so she grabbed her bag and followed Gibbs to his car.

"Anything at your place you can't live without until tomorrow?" They were approaching her exit.

"No," she said after a moment's hesitation.

Gibbs gave a little nod and continued past her exit, taking her home to his house. He'd only been away two nights, but it had felt like a lifetime. He carried her stuff in, setting her bag at the base of the stairs and then headed to his coffee maker. After pouring a cup for her and for himself he headed for the basement to do a little thinking.

Abby had no idea why he had brought her home to his house, especially when he abandoned her upstairs in favor of spending time alone in the basement. She decided she would give him some time and then go after him. If he was going to ignore her all evening, she might as well go home.

She curled upon the sofa for awhile, flipping through an old woodworking catalog and sipping the coffee that Gibbs had handed her before disappearing to the basement. She lasted twenty minutes before following him down. If they had things they needed to clear up, it was going to be now. "If you've brought me here to ignore me, I might as well go home."

"You're staying here tonight," Gibbs continued sanding the small toy without so much of a glance over his shoulder at her.

"What's the point?" Abby stepped off the bottom step. The tension between them reminded her of the last time she sought him out in his basement, only this time she was more irritated than scared.

Gibbs sighed and squared his shoulders, resting the sanding block on the table. "The point?"

"Yeah Gibbs, what's the point?"

"The point is that I almost lost you," Gibbs moved closer, crowding her back against the wall. "The point is that I want you where I know you're safe."

When she hit the wall, Abby squared her shoulders and stood tall. "How can you know I'm safe if I'm up there alone and you're down here, lost in thought, working on your latest project? If I'm going to be here, I want to be near you. I don't want you to be angry."

"I'm not angry," Gibbs pulled away and stalked over to the far side of the basement, going for the bourbon, "at you."

"Yes you are," Abby hurried after. This wasn't how she had planned on talking, she figured they'd go sit upstairs and hash it out, but if he was ready to talk, she wasn't going to stop him. Instead she stopped him from grabbing the bourbon, she wasn't about to let him hide behind the bottle.

"Abbs…" Gibbs' sighed. This is why he needed to have some time in the basement before they talked. He could hardly think straight. "I'm not angry with you." He was angry with himself. She might have gone a few steps to far, but this whole situation was his fault.

"It's okay if you are, Gibbs. We're allowed to be mad at each other. I'm pretty sure I broke at least half of your rules."

"Abby-"

"Well, I did. I didn't exactly work as a team, so there is rule 15. I obviously got personally involved in a case, rule 10. I forgot my knife yesterday, which may have saved me some trouble if I had thought to bring it along. That would be rule 9. I was unreachable; I didn't wear gloves when I played around with some of the evidence, though I did figure it better to ask for forgiveness than seek permission. I did get that one right."

"Of course you would." The corner of Gibbs' mouth quirked up in a hint of a smile before he frowned again.

"Really though, if you're mad at me, tell me and we'll talk it through." Abby pushed the bottle further out of his reach. "Really, I can take it."

"I'm not mad at you-"

"You're mad at yourself? You can't control what I do, you know that. And yeah, it would've been nice to have been clued in to what happened 20 years ago, but I don't blame you for not saying anything. And I certainly understand why you did what you did, but you had no idea what Alejandro was up to when he asked me to DC for that symposium. That isn't your fault."

"Shouldn't have let you leave yesterday. I was awake. I decided to follow from a distance rather than stop you. I should have stopped you."

"You were awake?"

"When you kissed me goodbye? Yes, I was awake."

"I…" Abby scuffed her shoe on the floor. "I just… just in case something bad happened, I wanted to remember. And I… I couldn't tell you because you never would have let me meet up with Paloma and if I hadn't Bell might still be out there, after both of us and I… I'm glad it's over."

Gibbs moved closer and reached out to cup her cheeks in his hands, gently tilting her face upward. "I am too. Just wish you hadn't been involved."

"If I hadn't gotten involved, they'd have taken you to Mexico and I'd never see you again. They wouldn't have brought you to _court,_ Alejandro would have brought you to Bell. Bell would've killed Alejandro and then you." Abby pushed his hands away so she could press her face to his chest and wrap her arms around him in a hug. "I couldn't let that happen."

When he was alone, sometimes that option didn't seem so bad. To just let whoever had it out for him get him and get it over with. But then, nights like this, with an arm full of Abby, it didn't matter if he was happy or sad, he was just thrilled to _be. _

"Gibbs?" Her voice was small and soft and muffled by his shirt.

"Hmm?"

"If you want to keep me safe, you have to keep me here." She moved to rest her chin on his shoulder and tightened her arms around him.

"I can do that," he said, kissing the shell of her ear gently. "But you'll have to let me. No more going off on your own."

"Same for you, Gibbs. No more just trying to deal with things quietly. I get that you don't like to talk, but let me know what's going on," she pulled back to look at him, giving her best attempt at a stern look. "Preferably before it all blows up in my face."

"I will do my best." Gibbs brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I always do my best for you, you know that."

"I know you do." Their lips were only inches apart when Abby pulled away. "You done down here?"

"I…" Gibbs smirked as she walked toward the steps, her hips swaying more than usual. "I guess I could clean up for the night."

"Okay, I'll be upstairs." Abby flashed a small smile and headed up the steps without a second glance.

Gibbs watched her go before putting his tools away and brushing the sawdust from his clothes. By the time he got up to the living room, he found the doors locked and the lights off and Abby waiting at the top of the stairs. "You waiting for me?" He met her at the top of the stairs with a soft kiss and a gentle shove toward the master bedroom.

Abby pulled out her PJ's and tossed them on the bed and then grabbed her bathroom kit and carried it through to the master bath to brush her teeth. When she returned, Gibbs had finished up in the bathroom down the hall and was sitting on the edge of the bed, in only his boxers, her pj's in his hands. "Don't think you'll be needing these."

"Oh?" Abby arched a brow. "And what if I get cold?"

Gibbs set the clothes aside and reached out for her, tugging her to his lap so he could wrap his arms around her. "Won't let you get cold."

Abby leaned in for a kiss and smiled against his lips.

"What're you smiling about?"

"When I left that morning, I thought that I might be ruining any possible chance with you. Thought that even if I did make it out of everything, you'd be too mad at me to want me."

"I told you already, I'm not mad at you."

"I can tell." Abby wriggled against his growing arousal, causing him to stifle a moan against her shoulder, and then pushed off his lap.

Gibbs moved to the side of the bed he normally slept on – the side by the door and pulled back the covers and slid between the sheets. He watched closely as Abby stripped down to her panties and crawled in beside him.

"Can you just hold me for a little bit?"

Gibbs welcomed her into his arms with a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Of course." Her bare skin was warm and comforting against his. This time he was in no hurry and was content to hold her. He stayed quiet as her hands slowly roamed over his chest, her fingers cataloging every dip, ridge and scar she came across. Suddenly she stilled and pressed further into his arms. "Everything okay?"

"I just think of all the times I came close to losing you, and I can't even imagine…"

Gibbs pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his. He didn't have any words to ease her worries, he didn't need words to ease her worries. Instead he kissed her softly, following an invisible trail from her lips, out along her neck and back again.

She responded instantly, wrapping her arms and legs around him, encouraging him with a soft moan.

Gibbs set a slow pace as he set out to explore Abby, cataloging every little response he pulled from her. Unlike their first time, this time he wasn't worried that something would happen to either one of them. He had all night, all weekend if they wanted to learn what made her gasp and beg for more.

He was happy that she seemed content to let him touch and taste every inch of her. Gibbs worked his way down her front, settling between her legs and sitting up. He loved her slender legs, and delicate ankles. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of her knee as she used her legs to try and pull him forward again. He loved that a few soft kisses had her breathing hard, her chest rising and falling, her pert nipples just begging to be pinched and kissed.

"Please..?" Abby lifted her head and shot Gibbs a pleading gaze. "Do something?"

"Hmm, like what?" Gibbs ran his knuckles up the inside of her thigh and smirked as her muscles trembled under his touch.

Abby wriggled free from her panties and threw them at Gibbs. "If you need a written guidebook, we might need to have a little conver-"

Gibbs cut her off by pushing a finger between her legs, swirling it around her wet heat.

Abby gasped and arched off the bed at the introduction of a second finger, pressing as closely as possible to his hand, groaning as he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit. "Want to take a moment to chat?" Gibbs leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips.

"I hate you," Abby laughed and pulled him in for another searing kiss, tilting her hips and pushing up against his hand.

His control was solid until he felt Abby's warm fingers slip inside his briefs. The moment he felt her fingers wrap around him, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder and let out a shaky breath. "God Abbs."

Abby nuzzled against his cheek and hummed happily as she stoked him, smiling to herself when it caused his fingers to stall. "You wanted to talk?"

"Mm hmm," Gibbs removed his fingers, wiping the wetness against her inner thigh before moving just far enough away to push his underwear off. He crawled back between her legs, dropping a kiss to her stomach before moving his lips to the spider web tattoo. When her fingers wrapped around him again, he lifted his head. He kept his gaze on her face as she guided him toward her warm entrance. He opened his mouth to speak, but when the words wouldn't form, he settled for pushing further into her and running his fingers along her cheek.

Abby gasped and dropped her head back against the pillow. "More, Gibbs. Faster."

Gibbs did as she asked, snapping his hips faster against hers, gritting his teeth to keep from coming before she did. "So close – nngh – come on Abbs..." He pressed a rough kiss to her lips and then pulled back. He watched as she shuddered beneath him, her breath coming in short gasps.

Gibbs knew the exact moment she reached her climax, he waited a moment to be sure before dropping his face to her neck and letting go, groaning as pleasure surged through his body.

It took what felt like forever before Gibbs had the energy to lift his head. Abby smiled warmly at him, told him she loved him and then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before he had the chance to respond. He sat up and grabbed the blankets that had been pushed to the end of the bed and pulled them up over their cooling bodies. He lay on his back and pulled Abby into his arms, deciding that fighting sleep was useless. He didn't think they needed to talk, but if they did, there was always tomorrow.

"Gibbs?" Abby snuggled closer and pressed her face to his chest.

"Hmm?" He struggled to stay awake to hear her out.

"No more bad omens, okay? I like where we're at."

"Uh huh."

"Gibbs!" Abby shook him and patted his cheek to make sure he had heard.

"Yeah," Gibbs rolled over her, half covering her body with his. "No more bad omens. Promise."

Abby smiled and closed her eyes. She could live with that.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
